HopeGa Collection
by minyunghei
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita HopeGa/YoonSeok waktu lagi bosen ga tau pengen ngapain/? its BTS fanfic with Hoseok/Yoongi as the main pairing ;)
1. Chapter 1

**What's Mine Is Mine!**

"Hoseok, berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan."

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Ia dengan wajah sok imutnya itu menatap Yoongi seperti anak anjing yang minta di pungut.

Omong-omong, sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Dengan Yoongi yang duduk manis di pangkuan Hoseok ㅡitu pun harus dipaksa dulu. Member yang lain sedang berbelanja keluar, dan Hoseok memakai kesempatan ini untuk berduaan dengan Yoongi.

Sungguh ide yang Briliant!

Hoseok masih merenggut, kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang kecil Yoongi mulai mengeratkan pelukannya. "kenapa? Memangnya kalau aku cemburu itu termasuk kekanakan?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "kalau kau percaya padaku, harusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu. Apalagi dengan Jimin, astaga. Jimin itu sudah seperㅡ"

CUP

"berhenti _hyung_ , kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu aku yang seperti ini mana mungkin bisa tenang jika kekasihku terlalu sering bersama orang lain. Walaupun kau selalu bilang jika Jimin itu sudah seperti adikmu sendiri."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah, dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Hoseok yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius seperti itu.

Ugh, Jung Hoseok itu menyebalkan.

"h-hey, bodoh! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

Hoseok tersenyum jahil lalu ia mulai menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi. Menghirup aroma Yoongi yang manis juga menyejukkan.

"dengar _hyung_ , kau itu milikku dan aku milikmu, kita saling memiliki. Kau mempunyaiku, jadi jangan terlalu sering bersama Jimin lagi, ya?"

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dengan kelakukan kekasih idiotnya itu. Dan sekarang si idiot ini mulai mencium lehernya dengan gemas, membuat Yoongi meremas kedua bahu Hoseok.

"ugh, dasar bodoh. Aku tidak mudah berpaling 'kok."

Hoseok terkekeh lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher putih Yoongi. Hoseok dengan cepat mengecup bibir pink Yoongi yang manis itu dan kembali menatap tepat di matanya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengontrol detak jantungnya itu.

"yaah, kalau pun kau berpaling dariku, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Sekalipun aku memakai cara yang kasar,"

Hoseok menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi. "aku akan membuatmu melayang." lalu dengan lembut mengelus paha dalam Yoongi.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, lalu dengan pergerakan yang cepat ia menjitak kepala Hoseok dan berdiri dari pangkuan Hoseok.

"DA-DASAR BODOH! IDIOT! MENJAUH DARIKU SEKARANG!"

Dan jangan lupakan wajah Yoongi yang memerah dan Hoseok yang meringis.

 **Grocery Shopping**

Yoongi makin menurunkan topinya sampai sebatas matanya. Ia sedang berada di Supermarket sekarang, membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Sebenarnya berdiri di depan rak yang penuh dengan sayuran seperti sekarang ini bukan kemauannya. Ia kalah dalam permainan dan sebagai hukumannya ia harus berbelanja membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis.

 _'terkutuk kalian bocah-bocah sialan!'_

Yoongi makin meremas kertas yang berada di tangannya, lalu setelah itu menghela nafas panjang. Lebih baik ia segera selesaikan acara berbelanja ini lalu kembali ke dorm dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ya, itu lebih baik.

"susu strawberry?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia tidak pernah tau ada yang menyukai susu strawberry. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tulisan kecil di sampingnya.

 _'untuk Jungkook, karena ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan ^^'_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Ia hapal betul tulisan tangan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Seokjin.

Tidak mau mengulur waktu, Yoongi langsung berjalan mencari susu strawberry yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Yoongi lalu membuka topinya, sekarang sebenarnya sudah hampir tengah malam, sudah pasti hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam Supermarket ini. Ia ingin sedikit bebas dari penyamarannya.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat rak yang penuh dengan susu berbagai rasa. Tetapi pelipisnya kemudian berkedut ketika menemukan sekotak susu strawberry yang berada di rak paling atas. Dan Yoongi mengutuk untuk itu.

Tolong bagi siapa pun yang menaruhnya di sana, Yoongi akan menghantuimu.

"ugh, kenapa kau mempersulitku?!" Yoongi sudah berjinjit sampai ujung kakinya, tetapi tangannya masih belum mencapai kotak itu. Dan sekali lagi, Yoongi mengutuk di dalam hati.

Yoongi sempat berpikir ingin membeli susu dengan rasa yang lain. Rasa jambu misalkan, mereka mempunyai warna yang hampir sama. Tetapi Yoongi belum pernah tahu ada susu rasa jambu.

Tepat pada saat percobaan ketiga, ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur mengambil kotak itu. Yoongi terkejut lalu ia membalikan badannya dan matanya disuguhkan sebuah dada yang bidang.

"kau pemain basket ' _kan_? Kenapa kau tidak tinggi-tinggi, _Hyung_?"

Oh, Yoongi hapal betul suara siapa ini. Yoongi menaikan arah pandangannya untuk menatap wajah si pemilik suara.

Benar saja ' _kan_ , Jung Hoseok, kekasih idiotnya itu. Dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati itu yang seakan mengejek Yoongi.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi jadi sedikit iritasi melihat wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh. "kenapa? Memangnya kalau aku ke sini untuk menjeput kekasihku yang sedang berbelanja itu dilarang?"

Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Tetapi ia masih profesional dalam mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"lagipula kau terlihat kesulitan, _hyung_. Aku datang di waktu yang tepat." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit merasa bangga menjadi superhero dadakan.

"kalau begitu bawa ini ke kasir, lalu bayar pakai uangmu." Setelah memberikan Hoseok keranjang belanjaannya, Yoongi hendak pergi meninggalkan Hoseok. Tetapi kekasihnya itu menahan lengannya lalu mendekap tubuh Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi melebar, jantungnya juga berdetak dengan kencang. Sebelah tangan Hoseok melingkar di pinggangnya, sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang keranjang belanjaannya. Ah, posisi yang sangat keren.

"beri aku tenaga dulu _hyung_. Di luar sangat dingin."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik, lalu ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Yoongi balas memeluk Hoseok, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hoseok dan sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Hoseok.

Hoseok yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sudah menaruh keranjang belanjaannya di samping kakinya. Lalu memakai kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Yoongi. Hoseok juga makin menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

"uwoo! Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok- _hyung_ sedang ber- _lovey dovey_!"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya lalu ia dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Hoseok. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung, si pemilik suara.

"wah wah, ini ' _kan_ tempat umum. Kalau dilihat anak kecil bagaimana?"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Seokjin, tangannya merangkul bahu Yoongi. "kami hanya berpelukan, bukan berciuman ataupun _make-out_." Hoseok dapat merasakan Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya, tapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi Hoseok.

Sekarang Namjoon yang memutar bola matanya. Lalu sebagai seorang pemimpin yang baik, ia mengambil keranjang belanjanya dan tanpa suara berlalu untuk segera membayar di kasir.

"ah, Monster yang sangat baik hati." Seokjin berpura-pura menghapus air mata invisiblenya. Jungkook yang melihat kelakuan hyung tertuanya itu hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang sedikit membesar.

"lho? Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok- _hyung_ kemana?"

Semua member yang berada di sana mulai celingak celinguk mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Mencari keberadaan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Setelah itu Jimin dapat melihat seorang Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi yang berjalan keluar dari supermarket bersama dengan seorang Kim Namjoon.

"yak! Kalian! Tunggu kami!"

 **Worries**

Hoseok menatap jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah dorm bangtan. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 11 dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6. Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya dengan frustasi. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi Yoongi belum juga kembali dari gedung BigHit. Hoseok tahu Yoongi sedang sibuk menyiapkan lagu untuk album mereka yang akan datang, tapi setidaknya ia perhatikan keadaannya juga.

Yoongi itu keras kepala, dan itu membuat Hoseok khawatir.

Hoseok mengusak rambutnya lalu ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil hoodie-nya, beserta selimut kecil yang sering Yoongi bawa jika ia akan menginap di studio.

Hoseok merapatkan Hoodie-nya ketika angin malam berhembus melalui tubuhnya. Ugh, jika bukan demi Yoongi, Hoseok lebih memilih kembali ke dorm mereka yang hangat itu.

Tetapi ini untuk Yoongi. Untuk kekasihnya.

Tepat setelah Hoseok membuka pintu studio, ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang tertidur di mejanya. Dengan kepalanya yang menelungkup di antara kedua lengannya. Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Benar 'kan pemikirannya, Yoongi pasti tertidur.

Hoseok mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Yoongi saat tertidur. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena pipinya tertekan lengannya sendiri.

Benar-benar manusia ini. Kenapa manis sekali?

Dengan hati-hati, Hoseok mengangkat Yoongi dengan gaya bridal. Yoongi bergerak tidak nyaman setelah Hoseok berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Hoseok hanya memperhatikannya. Mata Yoongi sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Setelah itu ia melihat kebawah, baru menyadari tubuhnya yang melayang di gendongan Hoseok.

"Hoseokie, turunkan aku~" suara Yoongi masih terdengar serak, dan jangan lupakan rengekkannya yang terdengar menggemaskan itu.

Hoseok terkekeh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sofa yang berada di sana. Mendudukan dirinya dengan Yoongi yang masih di gendongannya. Yoongi menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Hoseok, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hoseok dan dengan manja mengusap sebelah pipinya di dada Hoseok.

"kau mau tidur lagi, _hyung_?" Hoseok menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi yang kembali menutup matanya. Yoongi mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"mau kembali ke drom? Kau bisa tidur bersamaku." Hoseok menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya menampilkan seringaian jahilnya. Dan Hoseok dapat merasakan Yoongi mencubit perutnya.

"diamlah, aku mengantuk. Lagi pula diluar dingin tahu. Kau mau aku sakit?" Yoongi merasakan Hoseok menggeleng kepalanya. "ya sudah, kita bermalam saja di sini. Aku malas kembali ke drom." Yoongi kembali menyamankan dirinya.

Hoseok tersenyum, ia kembali menurunkan wajahnya dan dengan lembut mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Yoongi membuka matanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata sayunya menatap Hoseok yang hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"jangan menciumku, aku mengantuk."

"kalau begitu jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, aku tergoda."

Yoongi dengan cepat menatap Hoseok tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya yang lucu itu.

"bodoh! Pergi jauh-jauh sana!"

Yoongi sudah mendorong dada Hoseok, tapi Hoseok malah makin memeluknya. Ia mengusapkan pipinya di rambut halus Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Yoongi enggan untuk lepas dari pelukan Hoseok.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit. Yoongi sudah menutup matanya, ia memang sangat berniat untuk tidur kembali. Karena pelukan hangat Hoseok sangat membuat kedua matanya terus turun ke bawah. Belum lagi tangannya yang mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan perlahan dan lembut.

" _hyung_?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi. Setelah itu Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Yoongi benar-benar tertidur kembali.

Hoseok berusaha menyamankan duduknya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Sebenarnya badannya sudah pegal dengan posisi seperti ini. Tetapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa sangat nyaman memeluk Yoongi seperti ini. Hoseok tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. Matanya juga perlahan mulai berat.

" _hyung_ , apa kau tahu? Kau itu sungguh keras kepala,"

Hoseok mencium puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang.

"kau selalu membuatku khawatir,"

Lalu mulai turun untuk mengecup kening Yoongi.

"tapi sepertinya kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir, ya?" Hoseok terkekeh sendiri sambil menyikap poni Yoongi yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

"mungkin dengan cara ini kau akan tahu jika aku sangat menyanyangimu, mencintaimu." Hoseok mencium kedua pipi Yoongi cukup lama.

"tapi kau terlalu keras kepala, kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, hyung." Hoseok kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menempelkan pipinya di atas kepala Yoongi.

"aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa, _hyung_."

Mata Hoseok perlahan mulai terpejam. Ia juga sudah menguap.

"karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan dengan perkakataan finalnya, Hoseok ikut terlelap. Dan di saat yang sama, kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik ke atas. Tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **Work Can Wait**

fem!Yoongi

"aku lapar~"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kepalanya mendongak di sandaran sofa. Sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tengah rumahnya, tangan Yoongi menarik-narik kaus suaminya yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hoseok, aku lapar. Kami lapar~" Yoongi sekarang menatap ke suaminya yang bernama Hoseok itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

Hoseok sebelumnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop. Dan Yoongi sangat membencinya jika Hoseok sudah berkutat dengan perkerjaannya. Yoongi jadi merasa diabaikan, apalagi ia sedang memgandung sekarang. Harusnya Hoseok lebih memperhatikan dirinya dan juga buah hati mereka.

"Hoseok, bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan? Aku sangat lapar dan kakiku tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama." Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hoseok. Menatap kesal ke arah Hoseok yang masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"nanti saja, ya. Aku masih bekerja, sayang." Hoseok bahkan tidak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi dan hal itu sangat membuat Yoongi kesal.

"ugh! Hoseok! Demi apa pun, aku bersumpah akan membakar laptop itu!"

Hoseok berjengit kaget mendengarnya. Ia segera memberikan perhatian penuh ke arah Yoongi yang merenggut. Kedua tangannya menyilang di atas perut buncitnya.

"baiklah, baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Tunggu di sini, oke?"

"tidak jadi, aku mau makan _Jjamppong_ saja. Cepat pesan sana."

Hoseok yang sudah berdiri itu menatap istrinya dengan pandangan datar. Tadi minta dimasakin, sekarang dia ingin memesan _Jjamppong_.

Ugh, bikin Hoseok gemas saja.

.

.

"tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana!"

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai memakan _Jjamppong_ dan Hoseok baru teringat akan tugasnya yang mengharuskan pergi ke Jeju minggu depan. Dan setelah membicarakannya, begitulah reaksi Yoongi.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku di sana untuk bekerja, Yoongi."

Kedua pelipis Yoongi berkedut. "Hoseok! Sekarang aku sedang mengandung! Dan jika kau pergi ke Jeju, siapa yang akan mengurusku?" rasanya Yoongi sangat ingin memakan Hoseok hidup-hidup.

"aku akan memanggil eomma untuk tinggal seminggu di sini." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan santai yang malah membuat Yoongi semakin emosi.

"tidak mau! Aku maunya kau yang menjagaku. Lagi pula kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri, hah? Demi Tuhan Hoseok, Apa kau tidak bisa menunda pekerjaanmu untukku? Untuk anak kita?!"

Hoseok melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca. Baru saja Hoseok ingin menggapai lengan Yoongi, ia sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan air mata yang menetes.

"pergi saja sana! Aku tidak peduli."

Dan di ikuti dengan pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang.

.

.

Di saat seperti ini, Hoseok tidak tahu harus melalakukan apa. Hoseok berdiri di depan kamar mereka tetapi belum masuk ke dalamnya. Padahal ia tahu pasti Yoongi tidak akan mengunci pintunya. Tetapi Hoseok masih memikirkan cara agar istrinya kembali dengan mood baiknya. Dan harusnya Hoseok tahu, kalau orang hamil pasti mengalami _mood-swing_ itu.

Sampai ketika telepon rumah berdering dengan nyaring membuat Hoseok hidup kembali. Ia segera berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Halo? Yoongi?"_

Oh, ternyata ibunya.

"ini aku, _eomma_."

 _"lho? Yoongi mana? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."_

Hoseok menimbang-nimbang. Apa ia harus beri tahu ibunya tentang kejadian ini?

"eung, _eomma_?"

 _"hm? Kenapa?"_

"sebenarnya, uhㅡ Yoongi sedang menangis di dalam kamar.. Begitu."

Hening beberapa detik.

 _"JUNG HOSEOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIMU, HAH?! DASAR BODOH! DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG! APANYA YANG 'BEGITU'!"_

Kebiasaan, selalu diam dulu baru berteriak. Pikir Hoseok. "aku harus bekerja ke Jeju dalam seminggu, tapi Yoongi melarangku."

Terdengar hembusan nafas dari ibunya. _"demi Tuhan, siapa yang membesarkanmu sampai jadi bodoh begini."_

" _eomma_! Kenapa bicara begitu pada anakmu sendiri?!"

 _"karena kau memang bodoh_! _Argh! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, sih?"_

Ibunya menghembuskan nafas lagi. _"Yoongi sedang mengandung anakmu, Hoseok. Di saat seperti itu dia butuh orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja orangnya itu kau, anakku yang bodoh."_

Hoseok tidak menjawab, mencerna perkataan ibunya dengan baik-baik.

 _"lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja? Seminggu? Astaga, keturunan siapa kau sampai menjadi work-a-holic begini."_

 _"Hoseok, pekerjaan bisa menunggu. Kebersamaanmu bersama Yoongi dan calon buah hati kalian itu lebih perting."_

Hoseok mengusak rambutnya. Astaga, ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Memang benar-benar bodoh sekali.

"baiklah _eomma_ , aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan anakmu yang benar-benar bodoh ini."

Ibunya tertawa di sebrang sana. _"sama-sama, sayang. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya, ya. Kau baik-baik dengan Yoongi."_

"siap _eomma_!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Hoseok menutup teleponnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung masuk ke dalam. Hoseok dapat melihat Yoongi yang sedang terduduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka. Wanita itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan tanpa Hoseok duga ia berjalan mendekati Hoseok.

"Yoonㅡ"

"Hoseok, maafkan aku."

Tunggu, kenapa jadi Yoongi yang minta maaf.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. "aku benar-benar egois. Maafkan aku." dan suara isakan tangis di akhir kalimatnya.

Ugh, _mood-swing_ lagi, ya.

Hoseok segera memeluk Yoongi. Ia mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. Mengecup pelipisnya beberapa kali.

"tidak Yoongi, aku yang minta maaf." Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, menghapus air matanya yang turun.

"maafkan aku karena kelakuanku tadi. Kau tidak egois, aku memang harus selalu berada di sampingmu." Hoseok mengecup kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam.

"dan aku benar-benar bodoh karena hanya mementingkan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku, aku akan segera membatalkan semua pekerjaanku." lalu turun untuk mengecup bibir tipis Yoongi.

Yoongi segera membalas ciuman Hoseok, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok lalu sebelah tangannya mengusap belakang leher Hoseok.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi memutuskan ciumannya. Ia mentap Hoseok sesaat, lalu setelahnya tersenyum manis.

"kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Jung Bodoh."

Hoseok tertawa, tangannya terlulur ke atas untuk mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

"aku sudah resmi bodoh." sekarang Yoongi yang tertawa.

"apa-apaan itu." tangan Yoongi mengelus pipi Hoseok.

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi. Menaikkan sedikit wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Yoongi cukup lama.

"jadi, kau memaafkanku?" ucapnya setelah mencium kening Yoongi.

"eum," Istrinya terlihat berpikir. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hoseok lalu menyilangkan tangannya di atas perut buncitnya.

"sepertinya Hoseok _appa_ harus meminta maaf pada bayi kita."

Hoseok yang mendengar itu terkekeh. Ia berlutut di depan perut Yoongi lalu menciumnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengelus kepala Hoseok.

" _baby_ ~ maafkan _appa_ -mu yang bodoh ini, ya~" ia menempelkan telinganya di perut Yoongi. Mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara anaknya.

"wah! Katanya ia akan memaafkanku kalau memberinya adik di dalam sini!"

Yoongi memudarkan senyumannya, tangannya juga tidak lagi mengelus kepala Hoseok. Tetapi pria itu masih menempelkan telinganya di perut Yoongi.

"katanya dia sangat kesepian berada di dalam sana sendirian, ia ingin mempunyai teman!"

Tangan Yoongi mengepal. Bersiap menjitak kepala suaminya.

"dan _eomma_ harus mau!" Hoseok masih mengoceh.

TAK!

"DASAR BODOH! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR!"

 **END**

masih mungkin nih ya '-' ada kemungkinan aku bakal lanjutin nih collection

sesuai judulnya, ini koleksi aku dengan pairing HopeGa saat aku lagi bosen gatau pengen ngapain

muehehehe~

udah gitu aja '-' yang cerita terakhir itu panjang banget ya ._.

tapi aku seneng nulisnya hahaha sambil dengerin lagu outronya bts yang propose (terus?)

iya gitu...

udah yaa~ aku nunggun review dari kalian muahahaha~

With Love,

WithYoongi

muah~


	2. More Than Word

Kalau Hoseok mengutarakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, maka Yoongi hanya bisa mengutarakan dengan sikapnya.

 **More Than Word**

"rambutmu wangi sekali. Ah, aku semakin menyukaimu, _hyung_!"

" _hyung_ , wajahmu terlihat lucu jika sedang serius seperti ini."

"kau tahu tidak, _hyung_? Aku sangat suka memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini. Rasanya, tubuhmu terasa sangat pas di dalam dekapanku."

"oh! Aku juga sangat menyukai pipimu, _hyung_! Karena jika aku kecup, pipimu terasa sangat empuk!"

"dan bibirmu juga! Setiap aku menciummu, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat manis. Seperti permen!"

"Hoseok.."

Yoongi menghela nafas setelahnya. Sedangkan Hoseok yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Hoseok itu, jika sudah berbicara tentang Yoongi maka ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ada yang menghentikkannya.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Yoongi. Dengan Hoseok yang memeluknya dari belakang, Yoongi sedang memainkan ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya, sedang menulis lirik lagu. Jika sudah ada ide begini, Yoongi lebih baik langsung mengetikkannya di ponsel lalu setelah itu memberitahu Hoseok dan Namjoon.

Kembali ke permasalahan.

Sekarang Hoseok makin mengusapkam pipinya di rambut halus Yoongi. Tangannya yang melingkar di perut Yoongi segera ia eratkan.

"kenapa diam saja, hm?" Hoseok tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi yang tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau berisik sekali tahu. Ideku langsung lenyap ketika kau berbicara."

Hoseok terkekeh. Ia dengan cepat mencium pipi kanan Yoongi dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Membuat Yoongi mencubit lengan Hoseok.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau harus tahu itu."

Mulai lagi, pernyataan cinta dari seorang Jung Hoseok yang selalu membuat Yoongi berdebar.

Nah, kalau begini keadaannya, Yoongi seharusnya menjawab perkataan Hoseok. Tapi lidahnya selalu terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu'.

Maka dari itu Yoongi menaruh ponsel di sampingnya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi menjadi terduduk di pangkuannya.

Yoongi selalu melakukan hal ini, Hoseok sudah terbiasa. Tapi dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang seperti ini malah membuat Hoseok semakin mencintainya.

Yoongi memeluk Hoseok dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hoseok. Membuat telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara detak jantung Hoseok terpompa lebih kencang.

Hoseok juga melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yoongi. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang, menyamankan posisinya. Sebelah tangannya sekarang berada di punggung Yoongi, membuat gerakan memutar yang sangat menenangkan.

"aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Suara Hoseok yang juga menenangkan membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi kemudian menaikkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Hoseok langsung ke dalam matanya.

Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok. "iya, aku tahu." dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Tangan Hoseok terangkat untuk mengelus pipi halus Yoongi. "aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, menjagamu." lalu mencium keningnya cukup lama.

Pelukan Yoongi mulai mengerat di leher Hoseok. Setelah Hoseok menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum, membentuk sebuah hati dengan senyumannya.

Yoongi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya terdiam, membiarkan Yoongi yang melakukannya.

Mencium bibir Hoseok. Untuk memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi juga mencintainya.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

Halooooooo 'o'/

Ketemu lagi deh muehehehehe~

Ini.. Pendek banget ya? Maaf ;-;

Sesuai judulnya, ini terinspirasi dari lagu westlife itu. Tapi.. Ga nyambung sama ceritanya ya '-'?

Huwee~ maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan ;-; aku hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaanku terhadap couple ini setelah liat video mereka waktu di KK dari instagram

YOONSEOK LOVE-SHOT YUHUUUU~

Ya walaupun durasinya cuma bentar, tapi di situ nyungi-nya imut banget~

Iya udah gitu '-'

Oke! Daripada makin gaje, aku akan nungguin review dari kalian hihiw :3

(btw, jangan panggil aku thor ._. Panggil uti aja biar akrab :*)

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	3. Hot Mess

Seperti apapun Hoseok memperlakukannya, Yoongi tetap menyukai.

Karena yang melakukannya adalah Hoseok.

 **Hot Mess**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang, mata Hoseok tidak sengaja menatap ke arah bibir Yoongi. Bagaimana lidah kecilnya terjulur untuk menjilati bibir bawahnya. Dan saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Yoongi akan menampilkan seringaian yang sangat menggoda.

Tapi Hoseok ingat, mereka berada di depan publik.

.

Terkadang, Hoseok akan menarik Yoongi bersamanya untuk mengunci diri di kamar mandi drom Bangtan. Menghajar bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun dan Yoongi akan membalasnya tidak mau kalah. Menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos putih yang sedang Yoongi kenakan. Mengelus perut rata Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar, membuatnya melenguh di dalam bibirnya.

Setelahnya, Hoseok akan menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi, terkadang kasar, terkadang lembut. Terkadang sampai membuat bibir Yoongi mengeluarkan darah. Dan Hoseok akan menyesapnya.

Lidah Hoseok akan bermain di dalam mulut Yoongi. Mengabsen setiap deretan giginya, mengajak lidah Yoongi untuk ikut bermain bersama lidahnya.

Dan setelahnya Hoseok akan menggigit pelan lidah Yoongi. Memberi tahunya ' _kau sangat nakal hari ini.'_ dengan Hoseok menyesap lidah Yoongi di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

Terkadang, mereka berakhir dengan Yoongi yang membungkuk di depan Hoseok. Dan Hoseok mengendarai Yoongi di belakangnya.

Menghantam titik kenikmatan Yoongi berkali-kali. Membuat Yoongi mendesah dengan keras. Tanpa memperdulikan kemungkinan member yang lain mendengar desahan erotis Yoongi.

Hoseok akan mencengkram pinggul Yoongi dengan kencang. Membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Yoongi, dengan tetap menghantamnya. Membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan air matanya karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Hoseok.

Dengan perkataan cinta Hoseok, membuat Yoongi mendesah keras. Menyemburkan benihnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Di ikuti dengan Hoseok yang membuat perutnya terasa hangat.

.

.

Terkadang, Hoseok akan melakukannya dengan kasar.

Dengan posisi Yoongi yang duduk di pangkuannya, Hoseok akan menjambak rambut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengerang kesakitan. Dan erangannya bertambah keras saat Hoseok menggigit keras leher Yoongi. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di mana-mana.

Tapi Hoseok benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti menggigit leher Yoongi di saat Yoongi menangis kesakitan.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, Yoongi menyukainya.

Yoongi bahkan menyukainya di saat Hoseok memperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi. Seperti di saat Hoseok memukul bokong Yoongi dengan keras, meninggalkan bekas tangannya sendiri di bokong Yoongi. Seeperti di saat Hoseok memasukan miliknya tanpa persiapan apapun, membuat lubang Yoongi terasa perih dan Yoongi menangis kesakitan.

Tapi sehebat apapun kekerasan yang dilakukan Hoseok, Yoongi tetap menyukainya.

.

.

Terkadang, Hoseok memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seakan Yoongi adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

Hoseok selalu memulainya dengan kecupan manis di bibir Yoongi. Lalu bibirnya akan berpindah ke tulang selangka Yoongi, menghisap dan menjilatnya di sana. Menyukai betapa kontrasnya kulit Yoongi dengan tanda cintanya.

Di saat seperti itu, Hoseok akan selalu menatap mata Yoongi dengan senyuman menenangkan. Mengusap rambutnya Yoongi dengan sayang dan Hoseok akan membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi selalu merasa hangat di saat Hoseok melakukannya dengan lembut.

Hoseok akan menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya di saat Yoongi menangis kesakitan, mencium pipi Yoongi lalu bertanya _'kau tak apa?' 'aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau mau.'_

Dan Yoongi akan segera mencium bibir Hoseok. Memberitahunya jika ia tidak apa. Berkata ' _bergeraklah, aku menginginkanmu_ ' dengan suara seraknya.

Maka Hoseok akan bergerak. Menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya saat Yoongi memintanya untuk lebih cepat. Menusuk titik kenikmatnya bekali-kali di saat Yoongi mendesah keras.

"ah! Di situ Hoseok! Ahhm."

Desahan keras dan erotis dari Yoongi sudah cukup untuk membawa Hoseok pada puncaknya. Jadi ia mencium bibir Yoongi dan mengatakan cinta dengan seiring benihnya yang memenuhi Yoongi.

.

.

.

Hoseok memang terkadang melakukannya dengan kasar. Dan terkadang sangat lembut.

Tapi Yoongi akan selalu menyukainya.

Karena yang melakukannya adalah Hoseok.

.

.

 _Well, you're a hot mess_

 _And I'm fallin' for you_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Em, hai '-'

Ma-maaf ya aku buatnya yang kaya begini ;-; udah gitu pendek lagi ;-;

Ada yang tau lagunya ga? Hot Mess-nya Cobra Starship? Ada yang tau?

Aku lagi dengerin lagu itu, dan entah kenapa kepirikan yoonseok anuan ;-;

Bersihkan pikiran kotorku, ya allah..

Dan aku pikirnya ini cerita aneh banget ;-;

Huhuhu.. Maaf ;;-;;

Yaudah sekarang kalian review dulu biar aku tau opini kalian tentang cerita absurd ini :"*

Sampe ketemu lagi yaaaa~~~

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	4. Im Hurting Here

Seharus Yoongi percaya, bahwa semua kisahnya tidak pernah berakhir bahagia.

 **I'm Hurting Here**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi. Pasangan aneh ㅡterkadang romantisㅡ yang selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat di kawasan sekolahnya. Pasangan yang selalu menjadi perhatian di saat mereka berjalan berdua menuju kantin. Pasangan yang kekanakan yang selalu mengejek pasangannya sendiri. Pasangan yang romantis di kala salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit.

Pasangan aneh yang unik. Begitulah teman-teman memanggilnya.

Dan Yoongi sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"hey pendek, nanti kita ke kantin bersama, ya?"

Yoongi mendengus mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Hoseok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"iya bodoh! Sudah sana pergi! Aku mual melihat wajahmu."

Yoongi dapat melihat Hoseok yang berpura-pura kaget. Ia berlutut di depan pintu kelas dengan meremas baju bagian dadanya. Di ikuti dengan erangan dramatisnya.

"Yo-Yoongi.. Kenapa kau tega sekali pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini?"

Seisi kelas mulai tertawa, begitu pun Yoongi. Hoseok itu memang aneh dan tidak jelas. Tapi karena itulah Yoongi menyukainya.

Yoongi mulai berjalan mendekati Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok yang masih berlutut itu segera tersenyum melihat Yoongi menghampirinya. Mengira Yoongi akan membantunya, tapiㅡ

.

"maaf, kami tidak menerima sumbangan."

.

.

.

"kejam sekali, kenapa berkata seperti itu di depan teman kelasmu?"

Hoseok menggerutu, lalu setelah itu memasukan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkekeh.

"habisnya kau tidak jelas sekali. Kalau mau main drama, jangan di kelasku." dan tertawa setelahnya.

Hoseok terkekeh, ia menaruh sumpitnya di samping piring. Matanya memandangi Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengigit daging panggang yang ia pesan di kantin sebelumnya.

Merasa di pandangi, Yoongi balas menatap Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau seperti pedofil."

.

Mereka memang sangat tidak romantis. Tapi terkadang Hoseok selalu bisa membuat Yoongi berdebar dengan perkataannya yang sangat aneh.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang unik. Yoongi menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sepertinya, pasangan unik seperti kalian itu tidak pernah ada kendala, ya?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang baru saja membuka suara. Mereka sedang berada di lapangan olahraga sekarang, tepatnya di lapangan basket indoor.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "kata siapa?"

"tidak tahu," Yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Namjoon.

"tapi kalian selalu terlihat.. Bahagia? Begitu."

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Namjoon di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setelah Yoongi selesai dengan tawanya, ia menatap Namjoon.

"kau tahu 'kan, aku duluan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, berkata suka padanya, mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku padanya. Tapi kau tidak tahu, Hoseok tidak pernah menjawab itu semua."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "lalu kenapa kalian bisa jadi pasangan seperti sekarang ini? Dan kalian selalu berhasil membuat orang lain iri."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Namjoon.

.

"Hoseok menerimaku karena ia kasihan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengetahuinya semuanya. Yoongi sudah tahu kebenarannya. Yoongi tahu jika Hoseok hanya memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih karena ia tidak tega dengannya. Yoongi tahu.

Tapi Yoongi ingin tetap mempertahakan hubungannya. Karena Yoongi sangat mencintai Hoseok.

Terkadang Yoongi berfikir, kenapa Hoseok tidak menolaknya saja waktu itu?

Dan tepat di saat hari jadi mereka yang ke dua bulan. Yoongi mengetahuinya.

Hoseok menyukai orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, kurasa kita harus mengakhiri ini, sekarang."

Tidak, Yoongi tidak kaget di saat Hoseok mengatakan itu. Yoongi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Yoongi tahu cepat atau lambat, Hoseok akan mengakhiri hubungannya.

Seperti orang bodoh, Yoongi bertanya "kenapa?"

.

Kenapa? Padahal Yoongi sendiri tahu alasannya.

Hoseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi tersenyum miris melihatnya. Bahkan Hoseok tidak menatapnya.

"kau menyukai orang lain, aku tahu Hoseok."

Yoongi tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi terkejut Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri menatapnya dengan mata membesar.

"Yoonㅡ"

"kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku 'kan?"

"..."

"kau menerimaku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku."

"..."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya melihat Hoseok yang terdiam. Yoongi kemudian berjalan mendekati Hoseok, menangkup kedua pipinya agar mata Hoseok menatap Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi tersenyum.

"semoga kau bahagia."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

Meninggalkan Hoseok yang menatap Punggung Yoongi dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah putus?"

"ah, sayang sekali. Padahal mereka pasangan yang unik."

"memangnya kenapa mereka putus?"

"tidak tahu,"

"tapi sekarang, pacarnya yang baru bernama Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

"hah~ kenapa hidupku seperti ini?"

Yoongi menghapus air matanya yang masih saja mengalir. Ia sedang berada di atap sekolah, sendirian. Menghilang dari kerumunan orang yang menanyakan keadaannya setelah mendengar berita tentang Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Setelah dua minggu mereka putus, Hoseok langsung menembak Taehyung.

Dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Yoongi sudah berusaha merelakan Hoseok. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Hoseok berjalan bersama Taehyung di koridor. Berpegangan tangan.

Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Yoongi berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Yoongi tidak ingin terlihat sangat bergantung pada Hoseok, jadi Yoongi harus kuat.

Hoseok bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Hoseok bukan miliknya. Hoseok memang dari awal tidak pernah mencintainya.

.

Air mata Yoongi kembali turun jika mengingat kenangan manis bersama Hoseok. Bagaimana mereka sering mengejek satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka selalu menertawakan hal yang aneh bersama. Bagaimana Hoseok selalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis pada Yoongi.

Dan semua yang Hoseok lakukan memang pada dasarnya hanya untuk membuat Yoongi bahagia.

.

Tapi mana bisa Yoongi bahagia jika itu semua palsu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Dengan tidak elitnya...

.

.

Ini.. Sebenernya ceritanya nyata yang aku alamin sendiri :")

Tapi ga real life sih, cuma di RP tapi aku baper sampe rl ha ha ha :")

Aku mainin rp suga, dan sebenernya aku couplannya sama taehyung kalo di rp mah '-' tapi dijadiin hoseok aja di sini wkwk

Ini kejadian bener bener nyata aku alamin 100% /? Sampe sekarang kalo keingetan kejadian itu, aku suka nangis hahaha.. Baper emang :"

Si rp taehyung itu emang bener bener kasian sama aku, makanya dia terima. Kita tuh udh deket banget. Bahkan aku udh tau nama rl dia dan dia juga tau kalo aku cewe. Aku seneng banget sama dia :') fams aku pun sampe iri soalnya aku punya couple yg kocak, ga jelas tapi kadang romantis. Banyak yang iri sama kita juga.

Tapi kita cuma jalan 2bulan. Setelah itu dia bener bener ngehapusin aku dari kenangan dia.

Sampe ketika aku lagi ngestalk fav dia, dia menge fav suatu tweet yang berkata begini. "kalo ga sayang mah ga usah di terima. Padahal lo cuma kasian kan sama dia."

Dari situ aku tau kalau dia ga pernah suka sama aku, cuma kasian hahaha :"D

Dua minggu kemudian dia couplan sama rp dara :')

Sip! Udahan sedih-sedihnya! Aku akan nunggu review kalian hehe~

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	5. Private

Kalau seorang murid menjalin hubungan khusus dengan guru di sekolah, itu pasti dilarang.

Tapi Hoseok jatuh cinta pada guru privatnya... Jadi tak apa 'kan?

 **Private**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Menata kembali rambutnya dan membetulkan kerah kemejanya yang tidak terlipat rapi. Hoseok lalu tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"seperti biasa, kau terlihat tampan, Jung Hoseok."

Hosoek ㅡhampirㅡ mencium cermin yang berada di depannya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang bertamu. Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu utama rumahnya dan ketika pintu terbuka, Hoseok dapat melihat guru privatnya dengan berbalut syal abu-abu yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

.

"halo, Yoongi- _hyung_! Kau manis seperti biasanya!" Hoseok memberikan ruang untuk Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang memutar bola matanya jengah dengan penuturan Hoseok.

"cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan kita mulai belajarnya."

Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkah guru privatnya yang galak seperti biasa.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak benar-benar marah. Ia hanya sedang kesal karena cuaca diluar yang luar biasa dingin. Tapi Yoongi bersyukur karena Hoseok langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Yoongi sudah menjadi guru privat Hoseok selama dua bulan. Ibu Hoseok bilang, _'anakku selalu mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah, ia bilang jika belajar di sana malah membuatnya bosan. Maka dari itu aku menyewamu untuk menjadi guru privatnya_.'

Awalnya Hoseok menolak keras keinginan ibu tersayangnya itu. Tapi saat ibunya memperkenalkan Yoongi kepadanya, Hoseok langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hoseok akan selalu bersemangat di hari selasa, kamis, dan sabtu, karena itu adalah jadwal Yoongi mengajarnya.

Tiga kali pertemuan sebenarnya sangat membuat Hoseok tidak puas. Ia ingin menatap Yoongi di setiap harinya sehabis ia pulang sekolah. Tapi ibunya bilang, _'tidak bisa, sayang. Yoongi juga memiliki murid yang lain. Bahkan mungkin yang lebih tampan darimu.'_

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

.

.

"waktunya sudah habis, berikan padaku kertas jawabannya."

Hoseok menyodorkan kertas jawabannya dengan senang hati. Sambil menopangkan dagunya di tangan, Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang sedang memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya.

Manis seperti biasanya, Hoseok pikir.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia lalu menyodorkan kembali lembaran jawaban Hoseok, tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kata-kata itu?"

Awalnya Hoseok bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. Tapi setelah matanya menangkap tulisan tangannya di pojok bawah kertas, Hoseok langsung terkekeh.

 _'Yoongi-hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu :*'_

.

"apa kau melakukan ini karena ingin mendapat nilai bagus?" Yoongi menaruh kertasnya di atas meja, menatap Hoseok dengan mata sayunya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak," lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berada di atas meja.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Hoseok berkata seperti itu. Ia sudah sering mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada Yoongi, bahkan menggombalinya. Tapi respon yang diberikan Yoongi selalu sama.

.

"nilai saja belum bagus, sudah berani menyatakan cinta."

Dan menepis tangan Hoseok.

"aw, _hyung_. Kau tidak seru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang hari sabtu, Hoseok menunggu Yoongi untuk datang seperti biasa.

Tapi guru manisnya itu belum juga datang sedari tadi, membuat Hoseok khawatir setengah mati. Ia berpikir, mungkin Yoongi mengundurkan diri untuk menjadi guru privatnya karena ia sudah muak dengan segal gombalan aneh Hoseok.

Lamunan tentang Yoongi harus buyar ketika telepon rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Hoseok mengerang kesal lalu dengan setengah hati memgangkat teleponnya.

 _"halo, kediaman keluarga Jung_?"

Oh, suara yang sangat Hoseok rindukan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

 _"Hoseok? Mana ibumu?"_

"sedang berbelanja di luar. Ada apa? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Hoseok dapat mendengar helaan nafas Yoongi. _"maafkan aku telah membuatmu_ _menunggu, hari ini kau libur."_

.

Biasanya Hoseok sangat senang jika guru-guru disekolahnya berkata begitu. Tapi ini Yoongi yang mengatakannya! Berarti ia tidak bisa bertemu Yoongi hari ini.

"ke-kenapa? _Hyung_ , jangan bilang kau mengundurkan diri?!" suara Hoseok terdengar panik.

Yoongi terkekeh di sebrang sana. Dan Hoseok sangat berharap dapat mendengarnya secara langsung.

 _"hm, mungkin?"_

" _hyung_ ~ jangan bercanda.." Hoseok memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

 _"tidak tidak, aku hanya ada urusan dengan_ _tu_ _ㅡ_ _orang lain."_

Tuㅡ apa? Tuna?

.

"apa? Tu siapa?"

Yoongi mengerang. _"ka-kau salah dengar!"_ dan dari suaranya, Hoseok tahu Yoongi sedang berbohong.

" _hyung_ , serius? Kau sedang berbohong, aku tahu itu."

 _"tidak!"_

" _hyung_."

Hening beberapa detik sampai Yoongi menghela nafas berat di sebrang sana.

 _"tunanganku."_

.

.

.

Hoseok makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang ia tindih. Mengerang keras sampai membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Tunangan.

 _"sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau menemuinya. Tapi ayahku memaksa."_

 _"ya, kau bisa menyebutnya perjodohan."_

.

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya mengingat perkataan Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tunangan, perjodohan.

Pemuda itu mengerang sekali lagi sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Hoseok rasa, pernyataan cintanya terasa sia-sia saja. Yoongi sudah mempunyai tunangan. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya seorang murid baginya.

Kalau bisa Hoseok ingin menangis menyadari kenyataan pahitnya. Tapi, orang tampan tidak boleh menangis. Itu motto hidup Hoseok.

.

Di saat Hoseok sedang berperang batin untuk menangis atau tidak, ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya bergetar.

Hoseok mengabaikannya, Hoseok sudh memutuskan untuk menangis saja. Tapi ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dan Hoseok mengerang, sekali lagi.

Dengan berat hati Hoseok mengambil ponselnya, tertara nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Tapi Hoseok tetap menjawabnya.

"halo?"

" _Hoseok_?"

.

.

.

.

Hoseok semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Tubuhnya sering kali menubruk orang lain, tapi Hoseok tetap berlari bahkan di saat orang-orang meneriakinya untuk berhati-hati.

Hoseok tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat sampai di tujuannya dan menyelamatkan guru manisnya.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Ada apa?"

 _"Ho-Hoseok, kumohon tolong aku."_

"kenapa? Kau dimana?"

 _"aku berada di cafe yang berada dekat dengan taman, dekat rumahmu. Hoseok cepat ke sini, aku membutuhkanmu."_

"aku akan segera ke sana! _Hyung_ , tunggu aku."

 _"kumohon tolong aku Hoseok,_

 _tunanganku akan melamarku_ _sekarang."_

.

.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannyapada seisi cafe yang lumayan banyak di datangi para tamu. Matanya mencari sosok mungil Yoongi yang ternyata sedang duduk membelakanginya dengan seorang pria tinggi berjas hitam.

Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru yang berisi cincin.

Hoseok langsung menghampiri kedua pria itu lalu dengan cekatan menutup kotak cincin itu.

Membuat pria berjas hitam itu menatapnya kaget dan juga geram.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan senang. Hoseok datang diwaktu yang tepat.

.

"siapa kau, bocah!"

Pria berjas itu berdiri, telunjuknya menunjuk Hoseok tepat di hidungnya.

Hoseok meringis mendengar suaranya yang terdengar nyaring. Tangan Hoseok lalu menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri.

"maaf saja," lalu lengan Hoseok merangkul bahu Yoongi dengan posesif.

"dia guru pribadiku, tapi sekarang dia menjadi milikku, pribadi."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Hoseok, dan sukses membuat pipinya bersemu.

.

"Yoongi!" pria ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi. "katakan bahwa semua ini lelucon! Kau itu milikku!"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sudah menaikkan kepalanya. Ia menepis tangan pria itu yang sebelumnya berada di lengannya. Lalu Yoongi menatap pria itu dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

.

"maafkan aku Seokjin- _hyung_ , tapi aku milik Hoseok, pribadi."

.

Hoseok yang mendengar perkataan Yoongi melebarkan kedua matanya. Menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Hoseok bisa saja melompat kegirangan sekarang, tapi ini tempat umum, Hoseok harus terlihat keren.

Pria yang di panggil Seokjin itu menatap Yoongi penuh amarah, tangannya mengepal. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seokjin meninggalkan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

" _hyung_ , ini."

Yoongi segera mengambil cone ice cream yang di sodorkan Hoseok. Setelah Yoongi bergumam terima kasih, Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Mereka sedang berada di taman yang berada dekat dengan cafe sebelumnya.

" _hyung_ ,"

"hm?"

Hoseok menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu menatap Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menjilati ice cream vanillanya.

.

"perkataanmu tadi, apㅡ"

Sebuah tangan menutup mulut Hoseok dengan cepat, siapa lagi kalau bukan si guru pucat, manis Min Yoongi.

Dan Hoseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kala melihat pipi Yoongi yang merona.

Ugh, menggemaskan sekali.

.

"di-diam, itu memalukan."

Hoseok tertawa ㅡmasih dengan mulut yang dibungkam tangan Yoongi. Ia menggigit telapak tangan Yoongi dengan gemas, membuat Yoongi memekik kesakitan dan menatap Hoseok dengan tajam setelahnya.

"jadi? Sepertinya aku mendapat jawaban 'iya' darimu." Yoongi mengutuk di dalam hati ketika melihat Hoseok yang menyeringai.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi~"

Yoongi mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Hoseok. Inginnya, Yoongi memeluk Hoseok juga, tapi tangannya masih memegang cone ice cream (bahkan ice cream-nya mulai mencair).

Tapi Yoongi teringat sesuatu.

.

"nilaimu masih jelek, Jung Hoseok."

.

"tidak apa, itu berarti kau semakin lama menjadi guruku."

"ugh, diamlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Tadaaa~ another Yoonseok for your soul :*

Gimana gimanaaa? Bagus nda? Aku buatnya setengah jam doang jadinya maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan plotnya pasaran huks :"

Ayo di review biar aku makin semangat buat kelanjutannya xD

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	6. Sugar

Nama yang aneh. Tapi terdengar cocok untuk dirinya yang manis.

 **Sugar**

.

.

.

.

.

"hari ini pun pelanggannya lumayan banyak."

Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan Namjoon. Tangannya sibuk meracik biji kopi yang di pesan pria berjas hitam tadi. Bukankah malah bagus jika banyak pelanggannya? Dasar aneh.

"jangan mengeluh, lebih baik nikmati saja." Namjoon meringis menatap wajah Hoseok yang ㅡsepertinyaㅡ setiap saat terus mengembangkan senyuman.

"aku bukan dirimu, Jung. Jangan samakan."

Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya, ia lalu menyerahkan kopinya pada Namjoon untuk segera diberikan kepada pria berjas tadi. Hoseok itu seorang barista dan Namjoon seorang waiters, omong-omong.

Mereka sudah berteman lama, sejak kecil. Orang tua yang sama-sama berteman membuat mereka sudah seperti perangko dan amplop. Sampai bekerja pun di tempat yang sama seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Hoseok sebenarnya bosan melihat wajah Namjoon terus.

Bercanda.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng yang berada tepat di atas pintu membuat Hoseok harus menyimpan ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Hoseok terpesona, _Man_.

Pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapannya benar-benar manis. Matanya sipit, bibirnya tipis, dan pipinya.. Ugh, rasanya Hoseok ingin mencubitnya. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

.

"permisi? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Hoseok berjengit kaget saat suara pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Suaranya sedikit berat, tidak seperti yang Hoseok bayangkan.

Sepertinya Hoseok tertarik dengan pemuda ini.

.

"ah, maaf atas kelancanganku. Anda pesan apa, tuan?" Hoseok memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Pemuda manis itu sedikit berpikir lalu matanya membaca menu yang tertara di dinding bagian atas.

"satu Mocha Ice Blended ukuran besar, take-away."

"baiklah, tolong tunggu lima menit. Atas nama siapa?"

"Suga."

.

Sugar?

Pergerakan tangan Hoseok terhenti di saat ia ingin menulis nama pemuda itu di gelasnya. Hoseok ingin menanyakan lagi tapi pemuda gula itu sudah berlalu dan duduk untuk menunggu pesanannya.

Serius? Itu namanya? Nama palsu atau nama keren?

Hoseok jadi ragu-ragu untuk menulisnya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berperang pikiran, akhirnya Hoseok menulisnya.

' _Sugar_ '

Hm, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir namanya terdengar cocok dengan wajahnya. Manis.

.

.

"Sugar, pesanan anda siap."

Mata Hoseok dapat melihat bagaiman pemuda gula itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa? Namanya benar 'kan? Sugar? Gula?

Sang gula akhirnya berjalan ke meja kasir, membayar pesanannya dan mengambil kopinya. Pemuda itu lalu menatap Hoseok. "Suga, bukan Sugar."

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Suga?"

Yang di panggil Suga mengangguk.

"tapi kurasa Sugar lebih cocok untukmu. Kau manis."

.

Hoseok memerkan senyumannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Terlihat seperti om-om yang lagi ngerayu perawan.

Sedangkan pemuda pucat itu hanya bisa bermuka datar saja. Lalu tanpa berkata ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, pemuda yang bernama asli Min Yoongi itu menatap gelasnya. Dan semburat merah mejalari pipinya.

.

' _Sugar_ '

Dan dibawahnya tertara nomor telepon sang barista.

' _Call me Hope ;)_ '

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Lagi pengen ke starbuck jadinya kepikiran bikin ini ;-;

Yang baik beliin mocha ice blended dong ;-; ngidam nih, anaknya bebeb taehyung *direbus*

Sudah sudah, jangan ada pertengakaran di dunia ini :') *gajelas*

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	7. Never Again

Hoseok baru tahu kelakuan Yoongi di saat ia sedang mabuk.

 **Never Again**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _let it go_ ~ _let it go_ ~"

Tubuh kecil Yoongi bergerak dari samping ke samping. Menyanyikan lagu dari salah satu film anak tersebut berulang kali. Dengan posisi yang terduduk di atas sofa, semua member Bangtan duduk di lantai, menghadap ke arah Yoongi yang masih terus bernyanyi tidak jelas.

.

"uh, aku baru tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ akan seperti ini jika sedang mabuk."

Jimin membuka suara sambil menggaruk pipinya. Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"benar! Dan, Yoongi- _hyung_ terlihat lucu."

Ucapan Taehyung mendapat anggukan setuju dari para rekannya. Termasuk Hoseok, kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yoongi yang notabene dingin dam cuek bisa bertingkah imut seperti ini di saat sedang mabuk. Yoongi memang tidak bisa minum banyak, tapi member lain memaksanya. Dan alhasil baru satu setengah botol habis, Yoongi langsung mabuk.

.

"hey kalian~ kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama ㅡhik.."

Yoongi berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Hoseok.

" _let it go_ ~" dan kembali bernyanyi.

.

"Astaga, kenapa wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan sedekat ini?"

Seokjin mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. Membuat sang empu menghentikan nyanyian lalu menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan sayunya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"sakit, Seokjin- _hyung_ ~" Yoongi merengek lucu yang membuat Hoseok dibelakangnya menahan napas mendengarnya.

"astaga, astaga! Gawat! Kau terlalu menggemaskan!"

Seokjin kembali mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas. Sedangkan Yoongi masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Yoongi yang sedang mabuk sepertinya menjadi favorit teman seperjuangannya. Rasanya, keberadaan Hoseok sudah tidak terasa lagi, ya?

Yoongi lalu memutar tubuhnya kesamping, ke arah dimana Namjoon duduk. Ia lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"halo, namaku Olaf! Dan aku menyukai pelukan hangat~"

Tanpa terduga Yoongi memeluk Namjoon, sambil terus mengulang perkataannya. Namjoon sendiri hanya bisa melebarkan matanya kaget. Menatap Hoseok yang menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang ㅡmenurutnyaㅡ di luar batas.

.

Yoongi lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ia juga beranjak dari pangkuan Hoseok. Merangkak sedikit ke arah dimana Maknae-line duduk. Setelah itu Yoongi tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Jungkook.

"hei, hei~ kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo bernyanyi bersamaku~" kedua tangan Yoongi masing-masing merangkul Jimin dan Taehyung, menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"kalian harus bersemangat selagi kalian mudaㅡhik.." Yoongi terkekeh, lalu ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Taehyung, kedua tangannya sekarang melingkar di leher Jimin.

"Jiminie, kenapa diam saja? Bukannya kau selalu berisik?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, menatap Jimin yang hanya membatu di tempatnya. Karena, ya Tuhan, wajah Yoongi sangat dekat.

.

"eung, Hoseok- _hyung_ , kurasa kau harus segera membawa Yoongi- _hyung_ ke kamar sebelum dia melakukan hal yang tak terduga lagi."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya berat. Benar juga perkataan Jungkook, rekannya yang lain sudah terinfeksi dengan kelakuan imut Yoongi.

Tidak lagi membuat Yoongi mabuk, catat itu.

.

.

.

"pelan-pelan Hoseokie~"

Hoseok menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu setelah itu ia mendudukkan Yoongi di sisi ranjang.

"sekarang kau harus tidur, _hyung_." Hoseok niatnya ingin mendorong bahu Yoongi agar ia segera tertidur. Tetapi Yoongi lebih cepat mendorong Hoseok.

Mendudukkan dirinya di perut Hoseok, Yoongi menopangkan dagunya di dada Hoseok. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"aku belum mau tidur," jari Yoongi bermain-main di sekitar dada Hoseok, membuat sang empu susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Yoongi menaikan wajahnya, jarinya juga naik untuk mengelus bibir Hoseok dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Hoseokie~" jari Yoongi berhenti bergerak. Mata sayunya menatap Hoseok.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu. "boleh aku menciumu?"

.

Dan mana bisa seorang Jung Hoseok berkata tidak dengan kelakuan imut itu.

Hoseok menarik leher Yoongi, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Hoseok lalu tersenyum.

"tentu saja, Olaf."

Dan mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Halo '-'/

Ceritanya absurd ya? Sawry m(_ _)m lagi keinget tentang si nyungi yang waktu dia bilang kalau dia ga bisa minum banyak dan jarang minum. Dan terlahirnya cerita aneh ini *ketawa canggung*

Oh iya, karena kedepannya aku -kayanya- bakal kehilangan ide/? Jadi..

[OPEN REQUEST! YOONSEOK PLOT ONLY!]

Hehehe, ayo yang mau req plot mari mari tulis di kotak review :3 biar ada ide untuk kedepanya hihiw

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	8. Our Kiss

Lagi pula, itu bukan ciuman yang biasa Hoseok berikan untuk Yoongi.

 **Our Kiss**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi yang paling pertama memasuki drom dengan wajah penuh amarah. Ia langsung melesatkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamarnya. Langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal berharap rasa kantuk akan menghampirinya.

Semua gara-gara Jung Hoseok bodoh itu.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah Hoseok sebenarnya. Ini semua salah permainan yang mereka mainkan untuk acara _Rookie King_. Dimana permainan terakhir ㅡ _Skull Card_ ㅡ mengharuskan dua orang yang melakukannya. Dan tanpa di duga mereka harus berciuman.

Tanpa di duga lagi, kekasih bodohnya itu yang mendapat kartu terkutuk itu. Berasama Taehyung.

Yoongi tentu saja kaget melihatnya. Tapi ia harus bersikap profesional di depan kamera. Ia bahkan membantu Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan cara mendorong kepala keduanya.

Yang Yoongi lakukan semata-mata karena ia cemburu. Tentu saja.

.

Yoongi meringis mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di selimut tebalnya. Menutup matanya supaya dirinya cepat mengantuk. Yoongi sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Hoseok sudah berusaha meminta maaf pada Yoongi. Setelah acara selesai, Hoseok berniat menghampiri Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil van dan duduk di bangku sebelah pengemudi.

Jadilah Hoseok hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan raut penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ mana?"

Hoseok segera bertanya pada Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Hoseok sendiri juga baru saja membuka pintu dorm. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Yoongi, Yoongi dan Yoongi.

"dikamarnya, mungkin?" jawaban tak tentu Jimin langsung membuat Hoseok melesatkan dirinya ke kamar Yoongi.

Dapat ia lihat bagaimana selimut tebal itu menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Hoseok menghela mafasnya, ia menutup pintu lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoongi. Mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Hoseok berusaha untuk menarik selimut itu dari tubuh Yoongi. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah erangan dan selimut yang semakin merapat di tubuh Yoongi.

Itu tentu saja membuat Hoseok semakin khawatir. Ia jadi takut kalau Yoongi marah padanya lalu Yoongi akan mengakhiri hubungannya.

Oh, jangan sampai.

.

" _hyung_ , dengarkan aku dulu." Hoseok kembali menarik selimut Yoongi. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah Yoongi yang memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia membelakangi Hoseok.

"itu hanya sebuah permainan, _hyung_."

Yoongi mulai mendudukkan dirinya, masih membelakangi Hoseok. Membiar selimut tebal itu menutupi punggungnya.

"tapi kau menciumnya, bodoh!"

Dan Hoseok tidak mengira Yoongi akan memutar tubuhnya dan melempar Hoseok dengan bantal.

"kau menciumnya! Di depanku!"

Yoongi mendekati Hoseok, mencengkram kerah kemeja yang sedang Hoseok kenakan dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya memerah, dan Hoseok tahu Yoongi sedang menahan air matanya.

"kau mencium Taehyung di depanku, ugh.."

Benar saja, Yoongi menangis.

"itu sangat menyebalkan ㅡhiks.."

Cengkraman Yoongi pada kerah kemejanya mulai melemah.

"padahal aku tahu itu hanya sebuah permainan. Tapi... Tetap saja."

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di aatas ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis sejadinya di sana.

"hanya aku...ㅡ"

"ㅡ yang boleh menciummu."

.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Yoongi yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi yang sedang cemburu itu adalah favorit Hoseok. Menggemaskan.

" _hyung_ ," Hoseok mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi lalu berbisik di sana.

"ciuman yang kuberikan untukmu dan untuk Taehyung tentu saja berbeda." tangan Hoseok mulai meraih pinggang Yoongi, memutarkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berada di atas tubuh Yoongi. Ia mencium kedua pipi Yoongi.

"berbeda?"

Suara Yoongi terdengar serak dan Hoseok pikir itu sangat lucu. Hoseok mengangguk lalu tangannya mengelus pipi halus Yoongi.

"tentu saja," ibu jari Hoseok bermain di bibir bawah Yoongi, menariknya dengan lembut yang membuat Yoongi mau tak mau membuka mulutnya sedikit.

.

"mau kutunjukkan?"

Hoseok menyeringai kemudian. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Yoongi dengan gerakan perlahan. Kemudian melumatnya dengan sedikit gerakan menuntut.

Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hoseok, menekan tenguknya agar ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan mata yang tertutup, Yoongi masih dapat merasakan bagaimana Hoseok tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan setelah itu lidahnya mulai bermain di dalam mulut Yoongi.

Tangan Hoseok sekarang berada di pinggang Yoongi. Meremasnya ketika mendengar lenguhan Yoongi di saat ia mengigit lidah Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi yang sekarang menarik rambutnya membuat Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Yoongi butuh bernafas.

.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang terengah di bawahnya. Membuat Hoseok tersenyum lalu menaikkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi.

Setelah itu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tersenyum tanpa berkata apa pun. Yoongi menarik Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hoseok.

.

"aku tidak mungkin mencium orang lain seperti itu,"

"kecuali untukmu, Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Tadaaa~ aku kombek '0'/

Ini requestnya **ycsupernova** ^^

Yang dimaksud waktu rookie king kan ya? Gimana menurutmu dear? Memuaskan ga? Maaf ya kalau ini ga sesuai ekspetasimu ㅠ.ㅠ I'll do my best

Ayo? Ada yang mau req lagi kah? Aku masih menerimanya ko :3 tulis di kolom review yaa, thankchu~

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	9. Please, Stop That

Hoseok harus bertahan. Hanya sembilan bulan, Hoseok pasti bisa bertahan.

 **Please, Stop That**

 **fem!Yoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang menikmati hari liburnya bersama Yoongi di rumahnya yang tercinta. Baginya, terbebas dari pekerjaan di kantor dan dapat menemani istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu sangat menyenangkan.

Ya, menyenangkan. Dengan tanda kutip.

.

Jika kalian bertanya 'menyenangkan' yang bagaimana, maka aku akan memberitahunya.

.

.

"Hoseok?"

Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba memanggil Hoseok. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton film kesukaan mereka.

Hoseok yang dipanggil hanya bergumam saja, masih fokus pada tontonannya.

"aku menginginkan sesuatu."

.

Dan seumur hidup Hoseok setelah ia menikah dengan wanita manis ini, Hoseok tidak mengira tiga kata itu dapat membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Hoseok hanya menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan sebuah senyuman paksa, Hoseok bertanya. "apa itu, sayang?"

Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis. Manis sekali sampai membuat Hoseok ingin mencicipinya.

.

"aku ingin melihatmu memeluk buah durian."

.

Oke, ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Hoseok tahu, wanita yang sedang mengandung pasti mengalami yang namanya ngidam. Tapi Hoseok tidak pernah tahu jika mengidam itu adalah sesuatu hal yang diminta untuk melukai suaminya sendiri.

Yoongi sepertinya melihat iklan buah durian yang sedang diskon tadi di televisi. Tapi normalnya, Yoongi yang ingin makan durian. Bukan melihat Hoseok memeluk buah durian. Bisa mati dia.

.

"Yo-Yoongi, kau bercanda ' _kan_?"

Hoseok mengusap kepala Yoongi sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak, aku serius. Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Yoongi menyilangkan lengannya di atas perut buncitnya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Hoseok _sih_ dengan senang hati akan melakukan apa pun untuk istrinya setelah mendapat tatapan menggemaskan seperti itu.

Tapi memeluk durian?

Mau buat perut Hoseok berdarah? Begitu?

.

"lain kali saja, ya? Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam." Hoseok berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi dilihatnya kepala Yoongi menggeleng.

"tidak mau! Aku maunya sekarang. Ku pikir kau akan terlihat lucu jika sedang memeluknya."

Lucu, ya? Lucu yang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Min Yoongi sayang?

.

Hoseok mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu ia berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya bingung. Lalu tanpa perintah, Hoseok mengangkat tubuh Yoongi ala bridal. Membuat Yoongi memekik kaget atas perbuatan Hoseok.

Hoseok mengecup kening Yoongi sekilas. "sekarang kita tidur, ya? Aku mengantuk." lalu tersenyum lembut di saat melihat Yoongi yang mengangguk dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

Hoseok terbangun tengah malam karena rengekkan Yoongi dan juga tubuhnya yang terkena korban pukulan sayang dari bantal Yoongi.

Hoseok mengerang sambil mengambil bantal yang terus memukulnya. Setelahnya ia mendengar Yoongi yang protes. Tapi Hoseok terlalu mengantuk untuk peduli.

Karena demi apa pun, Hoseok baru tertidur sekitar tiga puluh menit!

.

"Hoseok!" Yoongi tidak kehabisan akal, ia langsung saja menyeret bantal yang berada di bawah kepala Hoseok lalu kembali memukuli tubuh suaminya.

"Hoseok bangun! Kau tega sekali membuat merana seperti ini."

Pft, merana. Hoseok diam-diam menahan tawanya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Kalau saja Hoseok melihatnya, Yoongi sudah habis terkena serangan cubitan Hoseok.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Hoseok akhirnya terbangun. Tidak mungkin ia membiar Yoongi semalam memukulnya dengan bantal. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya terlebih dahulu lalu mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Yoongi.

"kau mau apa?" Hoseok bertanya langsung pada intinya dengan suara serak, masih mengantuk.

Senyuman Yoongi merekah mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Dan Hoseok sendiri berdoa di dalam hati agar permintaan Yoongi bukan hal yang aneh.

"gendong aku."

.

Tengah malam, Yoongi membangunkan hanya untuk di gendong?

 _Heol_..

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap Yoongi. Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mana mungkin Hoseok menolak setelah Yoongi meminta dengan pandangan menggemaskan begitu?

.

Yoongi memekik senang sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok saat suaminya itu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

Dan seorang Jung Hoseok, yang baru terbangun di tengah malam, menggendong istrinya dengan keadaan yang setengah sadar. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa usia kandungan Yoongi telah berumur 7 bulan.

Hoseok harus bersabar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berumur tiga tahun berlari dengan gesit di ruang tengah. Di tangannya ada sebuah robot mainan. Berlari menghindari ibunya sendiri yang sudah kewalahan mengejar anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Jungkookie! Makan sarapanmu dulu baru kau boleh main."

"tidak mau _eomma_! Aku mau di suapin sama _appa_!"

Yoongi, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil melihat Jungkook yang sedang memainkan robot mainannya. Pilihannya hanya menunggu Hoseok selesai mandi untuk segera menyuapi Jungkook.

Yoongi bingung, apa Jungkook sudah bosan disuapi oleh ibunya ini?

.

" _eomma_!" Jungkook tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi. Mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yoongi.

" _eomma_ ," bibir Jungkook terlihat bergetar. " _eomma_ marah sama Kookie, ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat anaknya yang seperti sedang menahan tangisannya. Membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil lalu mengecup pipi gembilnya berkali-kali.

"tidak, _eomma_ tidak marah kalau Kookie mau makan sarapan."

Jungkook lalu tersenyum lebar, mengangguk semangat lalu mencium bibir ibunya dengan cepat.

"Kookie sayang _eomma_!"

.

"kalau sama _appa_ bagaimana?"

Yoongi terjengit kaget saat mendengar suara Hoseok tepat di sampingnya. Hoseok sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setepan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Jungkook yang melihat ayahnya segera memeluk Hoseok erat.

"Kookie sayang _appa_ dan _eomma_!" lalu mencium bibir Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian.

Hoseok terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut anaknya. "Kookie belum makan? Sana makan, nanti Kookie tidak boleh main kalau belum makan."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Lupa jika sebelumnya ia meminta Hoseok untuk menyuapinya.

.

"lihatlah, dia sudah besar sekarang."

Hoseok merangkul bahu Yoongi, membuat wanita itu menyamankan dirinya di dalam rangkulan Hoseok. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita mengajarinya jalan. Sekarang dia sudah bisa berlari sangat cepat seperti itu." Hoseok mencium pelipis istrinya. Pasti Yoongi kelelahan mengejar Jungkook.

"Jung Yoongi," Hoseok menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu di dunia ini. Terima kasih karena kau mau menikahi lelaki sepertiku dan terima kasih telah memberikanku seorang malaikat kecil yang tampan untuk mengisi keluarga kecil ini. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Hoseok mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman di tangan Yoongi yang sedang ia genggam. Tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah cincin melingkar dengan pas di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum juga lalu mencium pipi Hoseok. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu, juga Jungkookie."

.

Seketika senyuman Yoongi luntur. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian dengan kebingungan. Hoseok mengikuti Yoongi yang ternyata berada di dapur. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat hanya bisa membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi tertawa.

"hey, Jung Jungkook, kau berhasil menghancurkan dapur dengan makananmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

HELLO HELLO! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT NOW! *ga jelas*

Tadaaa~ aku kembali dengan cerita aneh yang udah lama kepikiran di otak tapi baru bisa ngetiknya sekarang '0'/

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang mau berteman sama dakuh/? Bisa di cek bionya ;3 aku seneng banget kalo kalain mau berteman, biar bisa sharing gitu...

Dan waktu bagian nyungi ngidam pengen liat hoseok peluk durian itu kisah nyata yang aku ambil dari tanteku xD

Gatau lagi deh pengen ngomong apa '-'

Udah gitu aja deh -,- dont forget to review ;3

With Love

WithYoongi

Muah~


	10. No, You're Perfect

Yoongi si wajah menyeramkan dan Hoseok si periang.

 **No, You're Perfect**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mencari Hoseok? Maaf, tapi dia sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi kumohon pergilah."

Seorang gadis yang tengah memegang sekotak kado itu langsung melarikan diri. Baru melihat Yoongi muncul dari dalam kelas saja sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati. Dan lagi perkataan pedasnya itu.

Min Yoongi, pemuda yang sangat ditakuti hampir satu sekolah. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar dan jarang ㅡtidak pernahㅡ tersenyum semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat mencengkam. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-katanya yang tidak pernah di saring, selalu terdengar sangat pedas.

Tapi ada satu orang yang mengetahui diri Yoongi dengan baik. Jung Hoseok namanya.

Hoseok adalah kebalikan Yoongi. Pemuda satu ini selalu mengumbar senyum di sana-sini. Membuat hampir semua gadis maupun pemuda jatuh hati padanya. Kebaikan hatinya dan juga perkataannya yang lembut sanggup membuat orang lain nyaman di sampingnya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok memang sudah berteman dari semenjak mereka berumur lima tahun. Dulu mereka adalah tetangga, Hoseok selalu mengajak Yoongi bermain di taman. Ia tertarik pada Yoongi yang waktu itu jarang tersenyum. Membuatnya bertekad akan membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

Hoseok adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang Yoongi punya.

Dan diam-diam Yoongi menyimpan rasa pada Hoseok.

.

.

.

"pft, apa kau lihat wajahnya saat melihatmu keluar kelas? Matanya melebar dan wajahnya memucat. Lucu sekali!"

Hoseok tertawa keras sambil memukul meja. Sedangkan Yoongi yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya mendengus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok.

Kelas sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya sedang malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadilah mereka menetap sebentar di kelas, sampai seorang gadis datang menghampiri kelasnya. Dan Yoongi asumsikan gadis itu pasti ingin menyatakan cinta pada Hoseok.

Yoong juga tahu Hoseok paling terganggu dengan hal yang seperti itu. Jadilah Yoongi berbohong pada gadis itu.

.

"kenapa semua orang sangat takut padaku?"

Hoseok menghentikan tawanya. Ia menopangkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya. Menatap ke samping, ke arah Yoongi yang sedang membaca buku.

Hoseok terkekeh, ia mengambil buku itu dari hadapan Yoongi. Yang membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menatap Hoseok.

"mereka hanya tidak tahu betul dirimu, Yoongi-ya. Dan kurasa itu semua sebagian adalah salahmu."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "salahku?" telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok mengangguk lalu memainkan buku novel Yoongi di tangannya. "iya, karena kau jarang tersenyum."

.

Yoongi meniup poninya. Dan dalam hati ia mengutuk Hoseok yang masih saja bisa tersenyum konyol setelah memberikan perkataan yang sangat sering ia lontarkan.

"Jung Hoseok, sudah kubilang jika aku merasa kaku saat tersenyum. Nanti yang ada semua orang semakin takut melihat senyumanku."

Dan bisa-bisanya Hoseok tertawa. Yoongi memutar bola matanya lalu tangannya mengambil kembali novelnya. Membacanya untuk sekedar mengabaikan tawa Hoseok.

"astaga," jeda sesaat, Hoseok menghapus setitik air mata yang berada di sudut matanya. "apa kau tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai senyum yang manis?"

.

Yoongi berusaha, benar-benar berusaha agar Hoseok tidak dapat melihat pipi memerahnya. Tapi memang sialnya Hoseok sedang memperhatikan Yoongi, jadilah Hoseok terkekeh. Ia juga merasakan tangan Hoseok mengacak rambutnya.

"lihat, lihat. Aku membuat seseorang merona~"

"aish, diamlah! Aku mau pulang!"

"hei, kau mau melarikan diri, ya?"

"cepat! Atau mau kutinggal?"

.

.

.

.

Lagi, hari ini pun Yoongi membuat seorang gadis berlari ketakutan. Padahal Yoongi baru saja keluar dari kelas, ingin memberitahu jika Hoseok tidak ada di kelas. Tapi gadis itu sudah berlari duluan bahkan di saat Yoongi baru membuka mulutnya.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi sangat merasa sedih sekarang. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini membuat Yoongi susah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Padahal Yoongi hanya seorang pemuda yang sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Wajahnya hanya terlihat kaku saat tersenyum, tapi bukan berarti Yoongi jarang tersenyum. Ia sering tersenyum, walaupun hanya di saat ada Hoseok saja.

.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke UKS. Ingin menghampiri Hoseok yang semenjak pelajaran pertama mengeluh perutnya sakit. Tapi di saat Yoongi baru saja membuka sedikit pintu UKS, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa di dalam.

Kening Yoongi bertaut, ia segera mengintip dari celah pintu dan mendapati Hoseok sedang bercanda dengan salah satu adik kelas mereka.

Lee Jihoon namanya.

.

"eoh, Yoongi? Sedang apa disitu?"

Yoongi yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Berjalan dengan perlahan sambil matanya menilisik Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah.

"oh iya! Kau mengenalnya ' _kan_? Dia Lee Jihoon. Masuk klub fotografi dengamu, lho!"

Jihoon membungkuk dengan sopan disertai senyuman lebar. Menggemaskan sekali.

"halo, Yoongi- _sunbaenim_." ah, suaranya lucu sekali.

"hai," Yoongi diam-diam kaget, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menyapanya. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Hoseok. "sudah sembuh? Mau pulang atau tidak?"

Yoongi dapat melihat kerutan di dahi Hoseok. "Yoongi, tidak baik berkata sedingin itu." ia berbisik pelan, tidak mau Jihoon mendengarnya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, membetulkan letak tas punggungnya. Hoseok lalu berdiri, berjalan beriringan bersama Jihoon di sampingnya.

"kita pulang bertiga, ya! Kasihan Jihoon sudah ditinggal temannya."

.

Seumur hidupnya, Hoseok tidak pernah mengabaikan Yoongi. Tapi sekarang, karena ada adik kelas mereka yang menggemaskan itu membuat Hoseok mengalihkan perhatian penuh pada Jihoon.

Yoongi tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar cemburu melihatnya. Yoongi hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas punggungnya. Menatap Hoseok dan Jihoon yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu di hadapannya.

Setelah mereka selesai mengantarkan Jihoon pulang, barulah Hoseok membuka suaranya pada Yoongi.

"kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanyanya di saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "tidak tahu," lalu berjalan lebih cepat di depan Hoseok.

Kening Hoseok bertaut mendengarnya. Hoseok baru saja ingin membuka suaranya tapi ia teringat sesuatu, jadilah ia berlari menyusul Yoongi dan menarik lengannya.

"tunggu dulu, Yoongi!" Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Tangan Hoseok sibuk meronggoh saku celananya.

Setelah itu Yoongi dapat melihat dua buah tiket yang Hoseok sodorkan di depan wajahnya.

.

"tadaa! tiket festival kembang api~"

Hoseok menggoyangkan tiketnya tepat di depan wajah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan dada.

"lalu?" Tanyanya. Hoseok memanyunkan bibirnya melihat respon Yoongi. Sungguh di luar dugaan dan seharusnya Hoseok sadar dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"tentu saja aku ingin pergi bersamamu! Jangan bilang kau tidak mau pergi karena aku sudah membayar tiket ini." Hoseok menarik paksa tangan Yoongi, menaruh satu tiketnya di atas telapak tangan Yoongi.

"jam delapan, aku tunggu di taman, ya!"

.

.

.

Sungguh, Yoongi berniat untuk tidak menemani Hoseok hari ini. Tapi di saat Yoongi mengintip ke arah taman dari kamarnya, ia melihat Hoseok berdiri di sana, menunggunya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah bukan tetangga lagi seperti dulu. Tetapi Hoseok rela menunggu di taman yang berada tepat di depan rumah Yoongi. Dan lagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, apa Hoseok tidak kedingingan?

Yoongi dengan cepat mengambil syal abu-abunya, melilit dengan asal di leher Yoongi yang malah membuat separuh wajahnya tertutup syal itu.

Dan Yoongi melihat senyuman itu di saat ia baru saja membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Hoseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

"ayo cepat! Nanti kita kehabisan kembang gula!"

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum di balik syalnya. Menyusul Hoseok yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"eii, aku melihatnya~"

.

.

"beruntung kembang gulanya belum habis."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya lega sambil menatap kagum kembang gula yang dibelinya. Yoongi juga mempunyainya, tapi Hoseok yang memaksanya, itu bukan kemauan Yoongi.

Dasar.

"jadi kau ke sini hanya ingin membeli ini?"

Hoseok menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berjalan beriringan. Mulutnya sibuk memakan kembang gulanya.

"ini salah satunya, dan tentu saja kembang apinya."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, ia melirik kembang gulanya yang bahkan belum termakan secuil pun. Melihat Hoseok yang selesai memakannya membuat Yoongi menyodorkan kembang gula itu ke arah Hoseok.

"ini, kau saja yang makan." sejenak, mata Hoseok berbinar. Tetapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak, kau bahkan belum memakannya."

"aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihatmu makan."

Hoseok menahan tawanya. "hei, ibuku sering bilang begitu." dan tertawa keras setelahnya.

Yoongi terkekeh, suara tawa Hoseok yang menggema di telinganya membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa. Dan Hoseok tidak akan menyia-nyiakan momen itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu dengan cepat mengambil foto Yoongi yang sedang tertawa di balik syalnya.

.

"woah! Kau terlihat menggemaskan~"

"demi apa pun, Hoseok! Hapus foto itu!"

.

.

.

Mereka berakhir di pinggiran pantai Han, menunggu kembang api yang akan di luncurkan beberapa menit lagi. Di tangan Yoongi masih ada kembang gula yang belum juga dimakan. Yoongi melirik ke arah Hoseok yang tengah sibuk menghitung mundur.

"130, 129, 128.."

"Hoseok, masih terlalu jauh untuk menghitung mundur."

Hoseok terkekeh lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. "maaf, aku hanya terlalu antusias."

Yeah, kau selalu begitu.

Yoongi mulai memakan kembang gulanya. Menurunkan sedikit syalnya sampai sebatas dagunya. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"aku mau~"

.

Mata Yoongi membulat setelahnya. Menatap wajah Hoseok yang terlalu dekat. Karena Hoseok dengan seenaknya memakan kembang gula di sisi lainnya, yang artinya di depan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cepat, rona merah menjalari pipinya. Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh lalu setelahnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"10, 9!"

Suara para pengunjung memenuhi setiap area. Membuat Yoongi melupakan sejenak rona merah pipinya. Hoseok menarik lengannya untuk berdiri, ikut menghitung mundur bersama yang lain.

"Yoongi, tutup matamu."

8!

7!

6!

"hah?! Untuk apa? Nanti aku tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya."

5!

4!

"percaya padaku, tutup saja matamu."

3!

Yoongi menutup matanya, mengutuk Hoseok dalam hati karena ia tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya.

2!

Hoseok tersenyum ke arah Yoongi, ia menundukkan kepala sedikit dan mendekatkan pada wajah Yoongi.

1!

Cup.

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!"

.

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan cepat. Matanya melebar setelah menyadari fakta bahwa Hoseok tengah menciumnya.

Benar-benar menciumnya di bibir. Tepat di tahun baru.

Hoseok menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Ia lalu memeluk Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di syal kebesaran Yoongi.

"aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ya. Apa kau menerimaku?"

Yoongi masih mematung, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Pergerakan juga di kunci oleh Hoseok sendiri. Dan lagi, jantungnya belum beres berdetak dengan kencang.

"Ho-Hoseok.."

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Yoongi ikut menatap Hoseok, tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"apa kau serius? Mereka bilang, wajahku menyeramkan,"

"lalu? Kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan?"

Tangan Hoseok terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas. Astaga, apa Yoongi tidak tahu jika dirinya ini sangat manis?

Yoongi menutup matanya di saat wajah Hoseok mendekat lagi, mencium lagi di bibirnya.

"kau itu sempurna, Yoongi. Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain. Wajahmu sangat manis, mereka tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku bersyukur karena hanya aku yang menyadarinya."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya rona merah di pipinya menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ugh, Hoseok itu sangat pintar dengan kata-katanya.

Hoseok terkekeh, ia memeluk Yoongi kembali. Mengecup ujung kepalanya di saat Yoongi membalas pelukannya.

.

"aku juga mencintaimu, dari dulu.."

"aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Wuji nongol bentar gapapa kan ya :3 dia di bayar ko/?

Ini terinspirasi dari komik yang aku suka tapi lupa namanya apa/? Udah lama ga nyentuh komik ;-;

Oh iya! Cerita yang kemarin itu ternyata requestnya maaf ya aku lupa cantumin namamu dear *nangisbombay*

Akhir kata, as always..

Review please? :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	11. No More

Di saat Yoongi sudah berbahagia bersama orang lain, masa lalu menghampirinya.

 **No More**

 **Sequel of 'Im Hurting Here'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjengit kaget di saat matanya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangan seseorang. Ia mengerang, cukup tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dan rasanya waktu istirahat Yoongi harus terganggu.

"ayo tebak~"

Dasar aneh, dari suaranya saja Yoongi sudah dapat menebaknya.

"jangan kekanakan, Park Jimin."

Sang pemilik tangan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Yoongi. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dengan menggigit sebuah roti isi di mulutnya.

"tumben tidak ke kantin? Diet?" pertanyaan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"hanya sedang tidak mood." Yoongi menjawab sambil tangannya mengambil roti isi yang masih beetenger di mulut Jimin.

"kenapa?" Kening Jimin bertaut, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum jahil.

"biar kutebak, apa karena ada Hoseok- _sunbae_ di sana?"

.

Pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang baru saja mau memasukan roti isi itu kedalam mulutnya harus terhenti mendengar penuturan tidak jelas dari seorang bocah. Pelipisnya berkedut

Yoongi menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin, lengannya menyilang di depan dada.

"kupikir kau sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan soal itu?"

Jimin terkekeh, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

"maafkan aku, Yoongi- _hyung_ ," lalu tangannya turun untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi. "aku tidak akan membicarakan soal itu lagi."

Rona merah menjalari pipi Yoongi. Karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya, juga dengan senyuman Jimin yang sangat menawan itu membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, memeluk Yoongi dari samping lalu berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Yoongi.

"maaf, aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang terbaik untukmu, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Yoongi menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas, ia tertidur di jam terakhir dan di saat ia membuka mata, kelasnya sudah kosong. Hanya menyisakan Yoongi sendiri di sana.

Jimin juga ternyata sudah beberapa kali menelponya dan mengiriminya pesan. Memberitahu Yoongi jika ia menunggu di depan gerbang.

Yoongi buru-buru mengemasi alat tulis serta bukunya. Tidak mau terlalu lama membuat Jimin menunggu.

Tapi langkah kaki Yoongi terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri di samping kelasnya.

Sial, Jung Hoseok.

.

"Yoongi," punggung Hoseok yang sebelumnya bersender di dinding segera ia tegakkan. Matanya menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Hoseok tertawa pelan, menggaruk tenguknya dengan canggung.

Yoongi sendiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Jung Hoseok sudah masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemui Yoongi.

"ada apa kau ke sini?" Yoongi bertanya langsung pada intinya. Sedangkan Hoseok menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "aku," jeda sesaat.

"aku menyesal,"

.

Alis Yoongi bertaut, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hoseok. Menatap Hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyesal? Untuk apa?

"maafkan aku atas kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal."

"Taehyung.. Dia bukan seperti yang aku inginkan."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Kenapa di saat mereka bertemu harus membicarakan persoalan seperti ini? Tapi Yoongi tetap berdiam diri, membiarkan Hoseok melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"dia selalu melarangku ini-itu. Bahkan di saat aku sedang bersama temanku yang lain dia selalu marah. Aku harus selalu menurut padanya, di saat aku bersamamu, kau selalu memberiku kebebasan. Akuㅡ"

"jadi kau menyesal telah memutuskanku?"

Perkataan Yoongi berhasil membuat Hoseok menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tapi Yoongi tahu, ia cukup tahu.

"Hoseok dengar," tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk bahu Hoseok.

"Taehyung melakukan itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Cobalah mengerti perasaannya sedikit. Setiap orang itu berbeda."

Yoongi menjauhkan tangannya, tersenyum tipis ke arah Hoseok.

"Yoongi, maafkan aku."

"tidak apa." pandangan Yoongi terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah berlari dari kejauhan untuk menghampirinya.

Itu Jimin.

.

"aku sudah bahagia bersama Park Jimin, dia mencintaiku setulus hatinya."

Yoongi memberikan senyuman manisnya, menepuk kembali bahu Hoseok.

"kau juga harus bahagia."

.

.

"eum, _hyung_? Kau dan Hoseok- _sunbae_ _ㅡ_ "

"apa? Sudah kubilang jangan membicarakannya lagi."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"kau bicara apa dengannya? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada merajuk yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

Kekasihnya ini cemburu? Lucu sekali, padahal sebelumnya ia selalu meledek Yoongi tentang Hoseok.

"itu senyuman terakhir untuknya. Kau cemburu?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "tentu saja!" ia lalu meraih pinggang Yoongi untuk di peluknya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ itu kekasihku." dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia bersama Jimin. Yoongi tidak mau kehilangan sosok kekasihnya yang masih terbilang kekanakan ini.

Tapi yang penting, Yoongi bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

Tadaaah~ sequel yuhuu~

Aku lagi baca ulang semua ff ku, terus baca yang im hurting here. Langsung plesbek dah waktu main rp wkwk, dan itu juga kisah yang aku alamin.

Setelah putus sama rp taehyung itu beberapa minggu kemudian aku kapelan sama rp jin. Tapi di sini aku buatnya jadi jimin ajha :3

Kalo sama rp jin itu aku rasanya lebih seneng berkali-kali lipat xD yaa walaupun dia suka ngilang -,-

Dan waktu itu ada yang nanya uname rp ku ya? Aku maini rp suga dengan uname fysugarbts tapi accnya gabisa dibuka jadi aku move ke yoongixbts (btw, aku udh jarang banget on)

Barangkali ada yang kenal aku di rp? Atau malah kita fams? Wkwkwk

Akhir kata I love you all, and review please? :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	12. Neighbours Know My Name

They can call, they knock and be upset but I bet, neighbours know my name.

 **Insipired by: Trey Songz - Neighbours Know My Name**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

"kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku ke sini, Hoseok-ssi."

Ucapan terakhir dari wanita paruh baya yang tinggal di samping apartemennya hanya ditanggap dengan senyuman oleh Hoseok. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya masih dengan senyuman.

Informasi saja, mereka tidak saling kenal tapi wanita paruh baya itu mengetahui namanya.

Dan itu adalah alasan di balik senyuman Hoseok.

.

.

Hoseok memasuki kamarnya. Tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang kekasih yang masih menyelimuti dirinya dari kaki sampai sebatas hidungnya di atas ranjang Hoseok.

Ia sibuk mengambil pakaian kekasihnya yang bergeletakan di lantai. Sampai suara sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatan Hoseok.

"Hobi, kemarilah."

Dan tentu saja Hoseok dengan senang hati menghampirinya. Langsung menidurkan dirinya di samping pemuda manis itu untuk ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya.

"ku pikir kau tidur, _hyung_."

Kekasihnya yang bernama Yoongi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Hoseok. Memainkan jarinya di sekitar dadanya.

Hoseok mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia menurunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium Yoongi di bibirnya.

.

"tunggu," Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya. Menatap Hoseok dengan alis menyatu.

"apa?"

"mereka ke sini, lagi?"

Hanya sebuah tawa yang menjadi balasan Hoseok. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Dasar bodoh.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnya.

"iya, mereka kesini lagi untuk yang eumㅡ ketujuh kalinya dalam dua minggu ini."

Hoseok menjawabnya dengan seringaian. Membuat wajah Yoongi memanas dan ia melempar bantal ke arah wajah Hoseok.

"aw, _hyung_!" Yoongi meniup poninya, tangannya mengambil pakaiannya yang Hoseok taruh di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

" _hyung_ , kau yang membuat mereka kesini."

"diamlah!"

"serius," Hoseok mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memakai celananya. Ia menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang Yoongi. Memberikan kecupan di punggung telanjangnya.

"kau terlaku keras meneriaki namaku,"

Tangan Hoseok mengelus perut rata Yoongi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, sekarang posisinya sudah menjadi memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya ketika kepala Hoseok menyusup di perpotongan lehernya. Bibirnya memberikan kecupan ringan di setiap tanda cinta yang ia buat sebelumnya pada leher Yoongi.

"padahal kau tahu kalau apartemen ini tidak mempunyai dinding yang cukup tebal."

Yoongi mendesah kecil saat merasakan bibir Hoseok yang mengigit pelan lehernya. Lengannya mengerat di pinggang Yoongi, memaksanya untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuh Hoseok.

Sebelah tangan Hoseok menyusup ke dalam celana Yoongi, meremas bokongnya dengan gemas yang membuat Yoongi memekik kaget.

"Hoseok! Hentikan!"

Dan si bodoh Hoseok ini hanya terkekeh. Ia masih terus meremasnya, menggoda Yoongi dengan belaian jarinya di sekitar lubangnya.

"kenapa? Kau menyukainya."

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya ketika merasakan satu jari Hoseok melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

.

.

Yoongi meraih bantal yang di sodorkan Hoseok. Menggigitnya dengan kencang sampai membuat giginya sakit hanya untuk menahan desahannya.

Salahkan Hoseok dengan segala keluwesan pinggulnya saat ia menghentakkan dengan telak di titik kenikmatakannya.

Dengan posisi Yoongi yang menungging, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan Hoseok di belakangnya.

Dengan tangannya yang berada di pinggul Yoongi, Hoseok menempelkan dadanya di punggung kekasihnya itu. Kembali memberikan hentakan terdalam yang ia bisa.

" _hyung_ ," Hoseok mengecup pipi Yoongi.

" _just scream my name_."

Pegangan Yoongi pada bantal itu mengerat, giginya semakin kuat menggigit bantal itu juga. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya. Ia memperlambat tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

Dan dengan satu hentakan telak, Hoseok menyentuh titik kenikmatan terdalam Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi kehilangan kontrolnya.

.

"Akh! Hoseok! Ah.."

Hoseok memberikan ciuman di sekitar pundak Yoongi. Tangannya turun kebawah untuk menangkup milik Yoongi ke dalam genggamannya.

" _you do it so loud, hyung_." bisikan Hoseok di telinga Yoongi sangat tidak membantu. Dan juga tangan Hoseok yang memberikan pijatan lembut di bawah sana membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang.

Tempo hentakan Hoseok semakin bertambah cepat. Menubruk titik itu beberapa kali yang membuat Yoongi meneriaki namanya.

Hoseok terkekeh. " _guess they be stressin while we sexin_."

Suara Hoseok yang terdengar lebih berat membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mencari bibir Hoseok untuk ia kulum.

Hoseok memutuskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya berpindah kembali pada pinggang Yoongi. Memfokuskan dirinya pada setiap gerakan pinggulnya yang menghentak masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

"Ho, Hoseok! Akuh.. Nghhㅡ"

Hoseok semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Giginya menggertak, mengumpat di helaan nafasnya ketika lubang Yoongi menjepit di bawahnya. Membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Dan dengan satu hentakan dalam, Hoseok dan Yoongi telah sampai pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

Hoseok terbangun di saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Ia mengerang, menatap ke samping hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang tertidur di lengannya.

Hoseok tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi di kening Yoongi dengan lembut.

Dan ia mendengar ketukan itu lagi.

Tapi Hoseok mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih untuk kembali tertidur dan semakin memeluk Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya.

" _I bet the neighbours know my name_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

Bagi siapa aja yang pernah denger lagu ini, apa perasaan kalian? :"D

Rasanya tangan tuh gatel setelah udah lama ngedenger lagu ini tapi imajinasi di otak ga dikeluarin

Dan terciptalah tulisan nista ini/?

Ini juga lagi kangen sama yoonseok ;-; momentnya jadi langka sekarang. Taegi sih gabisa diem tapi gapapa lah ya

Akhir kata, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	13. Something

Hoseok mau mencoba. Mencoba menduakan Yoongi. Tapi ada 'sesuatu' yang hilang.

 **Something**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu dan Hoseok masih terus menatap wajah tertidur Yoongi tanpa bosan. Sesekali mengelus pipinya, sesekali mengelus rambutnya. Matanya tanpa henti menjelajahi setiap sudut wajah Yoongi yang terasa begitu sempurna.

Tapi Hoseok sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jiwanya jauh di alam pemikirannya. Perkataan Namjoon berhasil mengganggu tidurnya dan ia terbangun masih menemukan Yoongi disampingnya.

.

 _"kalian sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau bertahan bersama pria aneh itu."_

Yang Namjoon maksudkan aneh adalah sikap Yoongi. Namjoon selalu merasa wajahnya terlihat datar, seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun seadanya. Tidak banyak bicara. Kulitnya putih seperti mayat.

Mati, Namjoon merasa semua saraf Yoongi mati.

 _"apa kau tidak bosan bersama pria seperti 'itu'? Kau tidak mau mencari yang lain?"_

Hoseok sudah melayangkan pukulan pelan di kepala Namjoon saat itu. Tapi kata-kata itu lah yang membuat Hoseok berpikir keras sekarang.

Ya, Yoongi memang tidak banyak bicara, berkebalik dengan Hoseok yang cerewet. Yoongi juga sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat jarang. Dia pernah mengatakannya.

 _"kau itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Hoseok. Carilah yang lain."_

Bolehkah ia mencoba?

.

.

.

Hoseok sudah rapi dengan jaket kulit serta celana jeans birunya. Matanya melirik Yoongi sekali lagi. Masih tertidur lelap. Tipikal Yoongi sekali.

Walaupun kakinya terasa berat, tapi Hoseok tetap melangkah keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Ke Klub. Mencari seseorang.

Baru dua kali Hoseok pergi ke Klub tengah malam seperti ini. Bau alkohol langsung menyapa indera penciumannya. Matanya disuguhkan dengan kerumunan orang yang berusaha menepatkan dirinya di lantai dansa.

Hoseok tidak tertarik. Belum.

Jadi ia melangkah lebih jauh. Ke arah _bar_ dan hanya duduk di sana sendirian.

Beberapa wanita menghampirinya. Sebagai pria yang baik, Hoseok hanya memberikan senyuman setiap para wanita itu mulai menggodanya. Sampai mereka bosan dan meninggalkan Hoseok.

Beberapa pria di sudut ruangan memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tapi Hoseok hanya memincing dari ekor matanya. Tidak tertarik.

 _Bartender_ sudah beberapa kali menanyakan pesanan Hoseok, tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoongi tidak suka bau alkohol. Jadi pasti ia akan memarahinya jika pulang nanti.

Ah, benar. Yoongi.

.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok selalu memegang ponselnya. Berharap Yoongi akan terbangun dan menelponnya untuk bertanya keberadaannya.

Senyuman Yoongi langsung terlintas di otaknya begitu saja saat Hoseok menutup matanya.

Dan Hoseok membuka matanya merasa sangat bodoh.

Bodoh. Kenapa ia harus mencoba mencari orang lain di saat Yoongi sudah berada di sisinya. Di saat Yoongi sudah terasa lebih dari cukup.

Dan rasa rindu menjalari hatinya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia baru beberapa menit di sini tapi baru menyadarinya.

Hoseok baru menyadari, bahkan di saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

Dan tentu saja 'sesuatu' itu adalah Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Kekasihnya.

Maka Hoseok dengan secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Untuk kembali menemani tidur Yoongi di dalam pelukannya.

.

Senyuman Hoseok mengembang begitu saja ketika melihat Yoongi yang masih sama dalam posisi tidurnya. Membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Hoseok mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut memasukan dirinya ke dalam selimut hangat mereka. Senyumannya semakin melebar di saat melihat wajah Yoongi.

Tangan Hoseok terangkat lalu mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan lembut. "aku mencintaimu." dan menciumnya di bibir.

Yoongi yang merasa terganggu akhirnya membuka matanya. Menampilkan Hoseok yang berkeringat tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hobi.." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Suaranya pelan dan serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"kenapa berkeringat?" tangannya dengan lemas menyibak poni Hoseok, mengelap keringatnya di sana dan bagian pelipisnya.

.

Kata siapa Yoongi tidak menpunyai perasaan? Namjoon sialan.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak apa," mengambil tangan Yoongi untuk ia kecup telapaknya.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu selama lima tahun ini."

Hoseok merengkuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Menempatkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena bahkan di saat aku keluar dari apartemen ini, saat itulah aku merasa kehilangan dirimu."

Yoongi mengelus rambut bagian belakang Hoseok dengan sayang. Tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang terdengar sangat manis.

Hoseok menghujani sisi leher Yoongi dengan kecupan ringan. "jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?" dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah ㅡmasihㅡ mengantuk kekasihnya.

Yoongi melebarkan senyumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium penuh di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Setelahnya Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bodoh, tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya ia berterima kasih pada Namjoon.

Karenanya, Hoseok menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Yoongi tidak akan pernah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

.

Well, ini terinspirasi dari pelajaran ekonomi minggu kemarin/?

Aneh ya? Yaudahlah ya terima aja/?

Btw, ini prev **WithYoongi** trus ganti lagi **SugaryTae** eh ganti lagi jadi **minyunghei** :"D

Dan pen name ini rasanya udah pas ko hahahay

Last, I love you all and review please? :3

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	14. At Least, We Have Each Other

Sebenarnya yang salah siapa? Yoongi dan Hoseok pun tidak tahu. Mungkin kertas undian sialan itu.

 **At Least, We Have Each Other**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drom Bangtan terlihat sangat sepi. Sebagian penghuninya sudah terlelap karena kelelahan menyelesaikan _schedule_ mereka hari ini. Dan salah satunya adalah _shooting_ untuk acara _Bangtan Gayo_ yang di upload dalam aplikasi V.

Dan itu adalah salah satu penyebab Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiam diri sedari tadi. Di dalam kamar mereka, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Mereka sudah selesai mandi, sekarang tengah berbaring saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Tapi keduanya sama-sama belum terlelap.

Tidak bisa, masih ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya harus mereka luruskan dan selesaikan.

Dan Hoseok adalah tipikal lelaki yang tidak bisa diam. Ia sedari tadi bergerak gusar kesana kemari. Mencoba menutup matanya menunggu kantuk menghampirinya.

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Yoongi di sisi lain hanya terdiam. Memainkan jarinya sendiri dan bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar. Ego Yoongi terlalu tinggi hanya sekedar untuk membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok.

.

Tentu saja keduanya mempunyai alasan masing-masing. Acara _shooting_ hari ini benar-benar membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok cemburu terhadap satu sama lain.

Pertama, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Mereka harus memperagakan adegan dari drama _Secret Garden_ yang sangat lengedaris itu. Melakukan _sit-up_ sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tentu saja itu membuat Yoongi cemburu. Dirinya berusaha untuk terlihat profesional dan hanya terduduk diam di tempatnya. Itu juga bukan kemauan Hoseok. Kalau pun bisa, ia mau memperagakannya bersama Yoongi.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi dan Namjoon. Melakukan _peppero_ sampai sebatas tiga sentimeter.

Hey, bukankah itu jarak yang terlalu dekat? Hoseok yakin bibir mereka pasti bersentuhan walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. Bukan, Hoseok bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

 _Heol_ , harusnya posisi Namjoon adalah dirinya.

Jadilah mereka pulang ke drom tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain

Salah siapa? Keduanya pun tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin karena kertas undian sialan itu.

.

.

Hoseok mengerang pelan sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. Kekasihnya masih betah juga di posisi sebelumnya. Padahal Hoseok tahu Yoongi pasti belum tertidur.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Hoseok semakin merapatkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap Hoseok tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"apa kau marah padaku, _hyung_?" tangan Hoseok terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak," karena ia juga membuat Hoseok seperti ini, bukan?

"hanya sajaㅡ entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"apa kau cemburu?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Hoseok tahu bahwa itu adalah jawaban dari Yoongi.

Hoseok membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, mengusapkan sebelah pipinya di rambut halus Yoongi.

"aku juga cemburu, _hyung_." lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi berkali-kali.

"aku bertaruh pasti bibir kalian bersentuhan."

Kali ini Hoseok yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan alis mengerut tidak suka.

"hey! Kalau kau menaikkan kepalamu sedikit, aku juga bertaruh bibir kalian pasti bersentuhan."

Hoseok mengerang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Yoongi berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya. "tapi bibir kami tidak bersentuhan! Kau bisa melihatnya nanti!"

Yoongi mendengus, kedua lengannya melipat di depan dada. Sedangkan Hoseok masih setia memeluknya.

Yoongi sebenarnya tahu bahwa mereka tidak sedekat itu. Ia melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua matanya tadi. Dan perkataan Hoseok ada benarnya juga.

"benarkan?" Hoseok menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

"ya," lalu Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "bibir kami bersentuhan, sedikit."

.

"tungㅡ APA?!"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar suara nyaring Hoseok. Dan kekasihnya itu sudah dalam posisi duduknya, menatap Yoongi dengan mata membesar.

"kukira kau hanya akan berkata jika kau cemburu juga padaku!"

"jadi kalian berciuman?!"

Yoongi segera mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Hoseok, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. " _geez_ , kau berisik sekali! Aku tidak berciuman dengan Namjoon."

"dan ya, aku juga cemburu melihatmu bersama Taehyung."

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya melembut ketika melihat Yoongi dengan wajah memerahnya. Dan Hoseok tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya di balik telapak tangan Yoongi.

Hey, kau tidak setiap hari melihat Min Yoongi yang tersipu. Terlebih dia mengakui cemburu.

Hahaha, Hoseok sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

Yoongi menarik tangannya dari mulut Hoseok ketika kekasihnya itu mengigit telapak tangannya. Ia baru saja ingin mengumpati Hoseok tapi kekasihnya sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirnya.

Dan mana mungkin Yoongi menolak ciuman lembut dari orang bodoh tersayangnya ini?

"nah, _hyung_ ," Hoseok mengakhiri ciumannya tetapi tidak merubah posisinya.

"kita lupakan saja semuanya," senyuman Hoseok berhasil membuat kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik.

"yang terpenting, kita memiliki satu sama lain. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya. Memberikan Hoseok kecupan singkat tapi terasa sangat manis.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Hobi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

Woah..

Bts gayo track ep 6 emang bikin.. Woah

Esp namgi yang harus ngulang beberapa kali bikin hati lemah para fangirl harus teraniaya

Apalah -_-

Langsung aja, I love you all and review please? :3

[prev; WithYoongi . SugaryTae]

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	15. The Old One

Yoongi ingin melihatnya lagi.

 **The Old One**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya meremas lembut helaian rambut Hoseok, dan kekasihnya sedang ㅡselaluㅡ manja di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang Yoongi dan wajahnya menyusup di dadanya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya membiarkan Hoseok, ia tidak keberatan.

"aw, _hyung_! Sakit!"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar jeritan Hoseok. Ia langsung memekik ketika menyadari tangannya yang malah beralih menjambak rambut Hoseok dengan kencang.

"rambutku.." Hoseok meringis, ia menjauhkan kepalanya untuk mendongak menatap Yoongi.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Dari tadi diam saja."

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu balas menatap Hoseok dan kedua tangannya mengelus rambut Hoseok.

"maaf untuk yang tadi." Yoongi terfokus pada tangannya yang berada di rambut Hoseok.

Jari-jarinya turun untuk menyapukan poni Hoseok kebelakang, sedikit meremasnya agar helaian itu terlihat agak kusut dan berdiri. Tanpa Yoongi sadari tangannya tengah sibuk menata rambut Hoseok.

" _hyung_ ," alis Hoseok mengerut sedari tadi. Tapi dirinya membiarkan Yoongi bermain dengan rambutnya.

"kau sedang apa? Mau diapakan rambutku?"

Yoongi hanya bergumam, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan rambut kekasihnya. Membuat Hoseok mengerang dan ia menegakkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Yoongi. Dan tangannya mengambil kedua lengan Yoongi yang tengah sibuk itu.

" _Yak_!" Yoongi memulai protesnya. "aku hampir selesai tadi."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" dan kembali menanyakan hal sebelumnya.

Kedua lengan Yoongi sudah menyilang di depan dada. Ia melirik tataan rambut Hoseok yang sekarang terlihat berantakan dan kusut. Lalu kembali menatap Hoseok yang menunggu jawabannya.

"aku," pipi Yoongi entah kenapa jadi terasa panas, seketika ia malu untuk mengatakannya pada Hoseok.

"apa? Apa? Aku penasaran." Hoseok semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoong, lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang sang kekasih.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Hoseok kebelakang dan memainkannya di sana.

"aku rindu dengan model rambutmu yang dulu."

"hah?!"

"aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia tidak mengerti.

"rambutku yang mana?"

Yoongi segera mengambil ponselnya yabg terabaikan di nakas samping ranjang. Membuka galeri dan mencari beberapa foto lama yang masih tersimpan di sana. Setelah mendapatkannya ia segera mengarahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Hoseok.

"yang ini!" Yoongi berseru sangat, rona merah menjalari pipinya.

Hoseok mengambil ponsel Yoongi lalu memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan baik. Ternyata itu foto mereka sewaktu debut dulu, dengan potongan rambut Hoseok yang masih pendek dan tertarik ke atas tidak teratur tetapi tetap terlihat tampan.

"yang ini?" Hoseok mengulang perkataan Yoongi dengan nada bertanya. Yoongi langsung mengangguk bersemangat.

"aku ingin melihatnya lagi, kau terlihatㅡ menawan.."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Yoongi langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Menepuk mulutnya dengan pelan sembari mengutuk dalam hati.

Hoseok terkekeh melihatnya, ia menyimpan ponsel Yoongi terlebih dahulu sebelum menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih sibuk menepuk bibirnya sendiri.

"aku terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya, _hyung_." Hoseok memberikan senyuman berbentuk hatinya, membuat Yoongi segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Ugh, ia paling tidak bisa disuguhi yang seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

Hoseok mengarahkan tangan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya kembali menuju rambut berantakannya. Lengannya lalu merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dengan erat dan kemudian Hoseok menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke ranjang.

"bermain saja dengan rambutku lagi." Hoseok memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Yoongi membawa kedua tangannya kembali ke rambut Hoseok. Tersenyum senang dan tersenyum lembut. Yoongi hanya mengelus pelan rambut Hoseok dengan sayang.

.

"jadi, kapan kau akan kembali dengan model rambut itu?"

"hm, aku tidak mau lagi."

"apa?! "

Yoongi mendorong kepala Hoseok dengan keras. Membuat pemuda malang itu tersungkur kebelakang dan jatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

"menjauh sana! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi super kangen sama rambut hoseok waktu jaman no more dream ㅠ.ㅠ im not alone right?

Kapan rambutnya bakal kaya gitu lagiiiii

Hoseok dengarkan rintihan para penggemarmu iniiiㅠㅠ

ㅡ I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	16. Our Promises

Semua janji kita, tidak akan aku ingkari.

 **Our** **Promises**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hobi, ini adalah rumah pohon kita! Berjanjilah untuk tidak membawa orang lain kesini selain kita berdua."_

Hoseok tertawa kecil mengingat janji dari seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walaupun Hoseok sudah beranjak dewasa, ia tidak akan melupakan janji lucu dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dan Hoseok terduduk di rumah pohon buatannya dengan Yoongi. Rasanya rumah pohon ini terasa sempit ketika Hoseok sudah sebesar ini.

Hoseok selalu menepati janji Yoongi untuk tidak membawa orang lain kesini. Ke ' _SoBi Kingdom_ ' begitulah yang tertulis di batang pohon tua ini. Membiarkan rumah pohon ini menjadi tempat rahasia mereka.

Hoseok dapat melihat pemandangan yang bagus dari atas sini. Membuat sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Yoongi tidak pernah salah memilih tempat yang bagus.

.

.

.

 _"Hoseokie, berjanjilah untuk datang ke taman kota setiap hari ulang tahunku."_

Lagi-lagi Hoseok menepati janjinya. Di tanggal 9 maret ia mendatangi taman kota yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Janji itu dibuat ketika mereka beranjak remaja. Waktu itu Hoseok menyadari bahwa Yoongi semakin manis setiap harinya.

Hoseok menatap beberapa burung gereja yang bertebangan dengan kawanannya. Membuat rasi yang sangat bagus dan Hoseok berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Dulu, Yoongi dan dirinya selalu berlomba menghitung berapa banyak burung yang bertebangan dengan kawanannya itu. Yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang dipunggung sampai kerumah.

Hoseok bisa saja menang, tapi ia bermain curang dengan membiarkan Yoongi menang. Karena Hoseok menyukai bagaimana tubuh mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Membuat desiran hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan di saat Yoongi berada di punggungnya, pemuda itu pasti tertidur.

Mereka akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Yoongi di loteng rumah Yoongi. Dengan menonton beberapa video lama mereka di televisi tua yang masih berfungsi. Lalu setelah itu memotong kue yang malah berakhir dengan perang melempar kue.

Hoseok mengulum senyumnya ketika mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Yoongi. Ia menatap kearah sungai yang tenang, tangannya mengerat pada sebuah bungkusan _cupcake_ kesukaan Yoongi.

"selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi-ya."

.

.

.

 _"Hoseok-ah, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

Setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, Hoseok menyadari ada sesuatu aneh yang sering Yoongi alami. Hoseok tahu Yoongi mempunyai anemia, tapi Hoseok tidak pernah tahu bahwa anemia Yoongi separah itu.

Waktu itu, disaat Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah berjalan di koridor kampus, Yoongi mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan Hoseok dengan segera membawa Yoongi keruang kesehatan.

Mereka bilang Yoongi hanya anemia biasa. Dan Yoongi pun mengangguk setuju dengan itu. Katanya, mungkin dengan tidur beberapa jam akan menghilangkan pening luar biasanya.

Hoseok yang khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi hanya bisa terduduk di samping ranjang. Dengan menggenggam tangan Yoongi, ia berdoa didalam hati untuk kesehatan Yoongi. Mengabaikan kelasnya yang sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu karena Yoongi sangat penting.

Esoknya, Yoongi mendatangi rumah Hoseok. Dan mengejutkan Hoseok dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan ruangan tangisan.

"akuㅡ aku akan mati Hoseok."

Saat itu, Hoseok terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik penuturan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Tetapi tangannya membalas pelukan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi yang berada di pelukannya terisak sambil mengulang perkataannya berkali-kali. "aku akan mati Hoseok, hiksㅡ mati.."

Hoseok membawa tubuh Yoongi untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu, tanpa sadar Hoseok menangis.

Yoongi mendatangi dokter dengan ibunya kemarin. Karena kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Yoongi pikir, ini anemia. Hanya anemia.

"leukimia, dan hidupku tidak bertahan lama Hoseok-ah.."

Hoseok sedari tadi diam, tetapi matanya ikut meneteskan air mata dan pelukannya pada Yoongi mengerat. Ia mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan lembut, berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Maka dari itu Hoseok tidak akan pernah mengikari janji untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

 _"Jung Hoseok, ini janji terakhirku. Kumohon, berjanjilah kau akan terus tersenyum ketika aku tidak ada."_

Hoseok menaruh bunga di pusara Yoongi. Ia juga menaruh beberapa makanan ringan kesukaan Yoongi dulu. Hoseok tersenyum tipis lalu mendudukan dirinya di pusara Yoongi. Mengelus lembut nisan yang tertulis rapi nama Yoongi di sana.

 **Min Yoongi**

 **09.03.1993 - 21.10.2015**

"aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjimu."

Hoseok menatap kearah langit. Menutup matanya ketika angit hangat menyapa wajahnya. Membayangkan bahwa terpaan angin ini adalah sentuhan lembut Yoongi di wajahnya.

Yoongi sudah bahagia di sana, dilangit sana. Hoseok seharusnya juga bahagia, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu lagi melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi disaat dirinya bertaruh nyawa melawan penyakitnya.

"rumah pohon kita masih seperti dulu, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Atau mungkin karena tubuhku ini?" Hoseok terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Matanya menatap penuh cinta pada nama Yoongi di nisan.

"aku selalu ketaman kota di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku juga membawa _cupcake_ kesukaanmu. Burung gereja sekarang sering membut rasi bersama kawanannya. Dan semakin hari semakin terlihat indah."

Hoseok mengelus di sisi batu nisan Yoongi. "aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mengingkari janji yang ini. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Kepala Hoseok tertunduk. Beberapa saat hanya seperti itu sampai ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman penuh yang membentuk sebuah hati.

"dan aku selalu tersenyum."

Tetapi nyatanya air mata Hoseok melesak keluar tanpa diberi perintah. Senyuman Hoseok pudar dan yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis.

Hoseok memeluk batu nisan Yoongi dengan masih terisak. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara tangisnya terdengar dengan orang lain. Yang ia pikirkan adalah; Hoseok ingin memeluk Yoongi, sangat erat sehingga Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

 _"Hoseok, teruslah menjadi seseorang yang membawa harapan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah aku nangis ngetiknya..

Gatau lagi baper banget ini. Maaf saya kembali malah membawa yang seperti ini :"

Salahkan member grup yang lagi pada ngomongin angst angst gitu/? Akhirnya pengen coba dan tadaaa/?

Ini dibuat cuma dua jam setengah -" jadi maaf kalo ga ngena hwhwhw

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	17. Angel Sky (part I)

Itu, namanya keajaiban.

 **Angel Sky (part I)**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hatchim!"

Hoseok mendesis seraya mengusap hidungnya berkali-kali. Musim dingin adalah cuaca yang benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Salahkan suhu tubuhnya yang memang dari lahir sudah rendah, membuatnya semakin kedinginan jika sudah memasuki musim dingin seperti ini. Hoseok harus memakai jaket super tebalnya jika ia berangkat kesekolah.

Tapi di saat seperti ini, ada seseorang terkasihnya yang memiliki suhu tubuh tinggi.

Hoseok menatap kesamping, kearah kekasihnya yang tengah duduk tenang disampingnya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , hangatkan aku~"

Seseorang dengan suhu tubuh yang hangat tentu saja adalah kekasihnya. Min Yoongi.

"kau masih kedinginan dengan jaket setebal itu?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Hoseok sedikit menyukai musim dingin.

"tentu saja, kau tau aku selalu kedinginan."

Karena, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yoongi dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

"uh, kemarilah."

Maka Yoongi akan memeluknya dengan tubuh yang semakin menghangat. Wajah memerahnya menjelaskan itu semua.

Yoongi mendengus, berpura-pura tidak menyukai hal semacam ini. Tapi Hoseok tau bahwa Yoongi hanya malu.

Dan menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memakai jaket tipisnya dengan langkah ringan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Hoseok sudah menelponya sedari tadi, berkata bahwa ia menunggunya diluar dan merengek ' _hyung_ , cepatlah. Aku bisa mati kedinginan' dengan suara aneh yang membuat telinga Yoongi sakit.

Dan hal pertama yang ia dapat ketika membuka pintu rumahnya adalah pelukan dingin Hoseok. Yoongi menghela nafasnya jengah tetapi tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Hoseok.

"uh~ hangat sekali. Kau yang terbaik, _hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoseok. "kau mau terus memelukku atau membatalkan acara yang kau sebut 'kencan' itu?"

Hoseok ikut tertawa, ia menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan gemas lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

"kedua terdengar menggiurkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita kencan sebentar lalu setelah itu kembali kerumahmu untuk menghangatkanku?"

Hoseok mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan kedua alisnya yang naik turun. Tetapi Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya dan langsung menarik Hoseok keluar rumah.

Dan Yoongi baru menyadari ada seorang anak kecil sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Hoseok. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan sepatu boots berbulu putih menghias kaki kecilnya. Manik biru laut yang terlihat tajam menatap lurus kearah Yoongi.

"Hoseok, siapa anak lelaki itu?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang mata Yoongi yang tertuju pada belakang tubuhnya. Tetapi setelah ia berputar untuk memastikan, Hoseok tidak melihat siapapun disana.

"anak lelaki? Dimana?"

Jantung Yoongi langsung terpompa lebih kencang. Hoseok tidak melihatnya?!

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Yoongi lebih dekat. " _hyung_?"

Yoongi kembali memastikan dan melihat kebelakang. Dan ya, anak kecil itu masih disana, ditempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya ia berdiri.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hoseok langsung menarik Yoongi untuk segera pergi dari sana. Berkata bahwa tingkah Yoongi sangat aneh. Dan disaat mereka berjalan menjauh, anak kecil itu tetap mengikutinya. Selalu berdiri di samping Hoseok. Membuat Yoongi menjadi tidak tenang selama perjalanan.

Tetapi ketika ia sampai dirumah, anak kecil itu tidak mengikutinya.

"apa dia hantu?"

"aku bukan hantu."

Yoongi refleks langsung membalikan badannya ke arah suara asing yang terdengar tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat anak kecil itu ada di sana. Tengah duduk di atas meja belajar Yoongi.

"si-siapa kau?!"

Nafas Yoongi memburu, tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu.

Anak lelaki itu turun dari meja belajar Yoongi dan hanya berdiri di sana. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan datar namun tajam.

"namaku Jungkook,"

Dan mata Yoongi kembali dibuat melebar ketika anak lelaki yang bernama Jungkook itu mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dari balik punggungnya.

"dan aku malaikat yang bertugas mencabut nyawa kekasihmu."

"apa?!" Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tanpa sadar matanya memanas.

"jangan bercanda! Mencabut nyawa Hoseok?! Kau gila?!"

Yoongi berteriak histeris, nafasnya masih saja memburu. Sedangkan Jungkook disana masih terlihat tenang, dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan.

Yoongi yang melihat itu melangkah mundur. "me- menjauh kau!" dan ia mengambil sebuah buku terdekat untuk dilemparkan kearah Jungkook.

Sayangnya, buku itu menembus tepat di dada Jungkook.

"percuma saja,"

"Hoseok yang sangat kau cintai itu akan segera pergi. Dan aku akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk mengambil nyawanya kapan saja."

.

.

"Tidak!"

Genggaman Yoongi pada selimut tebalnya melonggar. Matanya menyapu kesetiap sudut kamarnya dan Yoongi baru sadar jika ia sedari tadi tertidur. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan jantungnya terpompa kencang.

Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi? Anak kecil yang bernama Jungkook itu juga hanya dalam mimpinya 'kan?

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat luar biasa aneh. Dan Yoongi merasa sangat bodoh ketika menyadari ada bekas air mata di kedua belah pipinya.

"apa-apaan," tangannya menyapu lembut pipinya sendiri, menghapus jejak itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hoseok tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Ya ini ada dua part karena kalo disatuin kepanjangan/?

Cerita ini mungkin bisa dibilang remake dari komik yang berjudul sama dari pengarang favoritku Kurumatani Haruko

Mungkin kalo ada yang udah pernah baca bakal tau kelanjutannya wkwkw

Udah gitu aja, tunggu kelanjutanya yaa~

\- _**minyunghei**_


	18. Angel Sky (part II)

Itu, namanya keajaiban.

 **Angel Sky (part II)**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung mendapati sapaan selamat pagi dari orang terkasihnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dadanya bergerumuh dan Yoongi menyukainya.

Yoongi menutup pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu. "pagi," dan matanya mengedar kebelakang tubuh Hoseok dan merasa sangat bersyukur ketika

ia tidak melihat sosok itu disana.

"lho, matamu bengkak, ada apa?" Hoseok menangkup wajah Yoongi, mengelus tulang pipi Yoongi dengan jemari dinginnya.

Mata Yoongi menatap lurus kedalam manik coklat Hoseok. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hoseok masih ada di sini, bahkan sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tidak, Hoseok tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Hoseok,"

Yang dipanggil terdiam beberapa saat. Hoseok dapat mendengat suara Yoongi yang terdengar parau dan lemah.

"ya?"

 _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?_

"kita selalu bersama 'kan?"

Hoseok terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. Matanya mengerjap untuk mencerna perkataan Yoongi.

"tentu saja! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal sudah pasti, _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar tawa Hoseok menggema di kepalanya. Membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hoseok yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Juga masih terasa dingin.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Hoseok dengan lembut mengecup bibirnya. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga lewat sentuhan manisnya.

Saat itu juga, Yoongi menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun. Ia takut, sangat takut kalau boleh jujur.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Karena disaat Yoongi membuka matanya, Jungkook ada disana. Berdiri di belakang Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa sosok malaikat itu mau membawa Hoseok jauh darinya? Kenapa?

Kenapa sosok malaikat itu mau membawa orang yang sangat dicintainya?

"dari tadi kau terlihat lesu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lau menatap kearah Hoseok yang terlihat khawatir. Ia tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas yang berada di atas gedung sekolah.

"aku baik-baik saja, kau berlebihan." Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi. Ia menggeser duduknya untuk merapat kearah Yoongi lalu setelah itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Yoongi, menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Hoseok dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Matanya menatap kearah Jungkook yang masih saja mengikut Hoseok sedari tadi, membuat perasaan takut Yoongi semakin bertambah.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok, menutup matanya ketika Hoseok memberikan kecupan lembut di sisi lehernya.

"Hoseok, aku ingin meminta sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi dengarkan saja dan jangan tanya apa pun."

Hoseok bergumam, tangannya mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat menenangkan. "katakan."

Yoongi membuka matanya, menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "mulai sekarang, jangan pergi keluar tanpa diriku."

Dan tepat saat itu Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan manik tajamnya.

Yoongi balas menatapnya. "aku belum bisa mengatakan alasannya. Pokoknya, jangan berpisah dariku."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Menatap kedalam matanya lalu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"baiklah, aku mengerti."

 _Aku akan melindungimu, Hoseok_.

"kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa alasan," Hoseok berucap pelan, mengusap tulang pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"kalau sudah mengatakan sesuatu kau juga keras kepala, _hyung_." tawa Hoseok membuat kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik keatas. Ah, ia sangat menyukai tawanya.

"tapi nanti jika kau sudah siap, beri tau aku alasannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"percuma saja."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, mendapati Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu dapurnya disaat Yoongi baru saja ingin memasukan daging panggang kesukaannya.

"apa?" Jungkook berjalan kearah Yoongi, duduk di hadapannya.

"percuma saja kau mau melindungi Hoseok, hal itu sudah diputuskan."

Genggaman Yoongi pada sumpitnya mengerat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan segala emosi yang bisa saja meledak sekarang.

"aku akan tetap melindungi Hoseok. Bagaimana pun caranya."

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya saat tidak mendengar suara Jungkook lagi. Ia kira Jungkook sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Jungkook masih terduduk disana, dengan pandangan berbinar menatap kearah daging panggang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "kau mau?" dan mata Jungkook yang biasanya terlihat tajam langsung melembut saat itu juga.

.

' _apa yang kulakukan?_ '

Yoongi terus menyakan hal itu di otaknya. Melihat Jungkook dengan lahap memakan daging panggang kesayangannya dengan lahap. Dan Yoongi baru tau bahwa malaikat memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi.

Huh, bagaimana pun juga malaikat ini memang sesosok anak kecil yang tidak tau malu.

"kau seorang malaikat," suara Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengambil gelas minumnya.

"apa kau tidak bisa membantu?"

Jungkook kembali memperlihatkan sayap hitamnya. Melihat itu Yoongi tanpa sadar meneguk liurnya. Tangannya Jungkook terlipat diatas meja dan matanya kembali dengan lirikan tajamnya.

"aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tugasku adalah menjeput nyawa yang akan kami ambil. Sayangnya, dewa dan malaikat dalam hal ini tidak akan membantu manusia."

Mata Yoongi membulat dan rasanya dunianya runtuh begitu saja.

"jadi seperti yang kubilang, percuma saja kau mencoba untuk melindungi Hoseok."

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari sabtu biasanya Hoseok akan membawa Yoongi pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tidak pernah mereka kunjungin sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang Yoongi lebih memilih untuk datang kerumah Hoseok bahkan disaat kekasihnya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dengan hanya memakai boxer hijau lumut kesukaannya.

"bagaimana kalau ini?"

Dan Yoongi berakhir di kamar Hoseok, duduk di atas karpet lembut dan menatap Hoseok yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah kaset film animasi anak itu dengan sebuah senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

" _Tangled_? Lagi?"

Hoseok tertawa, tanpa mendengar pendapat Yoongi lebih jauh lagi, ia memasukan kasetnya kedalam _DVD player_ dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

"filmnya belum mulai sudah mau tidur, _hyung_?" Hoseok terkekeh, tangannya mengelus helaian surai Yoongi dengan lembut.

Yoongi menutup matanya, ia paling suka di saat seperti ini. Sangat menenangkan. "aku datang terlalu pagi."

Hoseok setuju dengan yang satu ini. Ia juga masih mengantuk tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya nanti.

"tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan siang."

Dan Yoongi sangat mengantuk saat itu juga, terlebih dengan usapan hangat tangan Hoseok di pipinya yang terasa sangat nyaman. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ia bergumam sesuatu.

"jangan pergi.."

.

Jungkook berdiri tidak jauh dari sudut kamar Hoseok. Sedari tadi ia disana, Yoongi juga sudah melihatnya.

Jungkook dapat lihat film yang sedang ditonton Hoseok sudah selesai, dan Hoseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. Tersenyum lembut lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"maaf, aku harus mengingkari janjiku sebentar."

Hoseok berdiri, mengambil jaket tebalnya lalu dengan perlahan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Jungkook menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup lalu pandangannya beralih menuju Yoongi, yang masih terlelap.

Dan Jungkook rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun karena sinar matahari siang menusuk kelopak matanya. Membuat Yoongi melenguh lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ketika tangannya terhempas kesamping, saat itu juga matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Hoseok?"

Yoongi segera mendudukkan dirinya. Dan matanya melebar ketika ia juga tidak menemukan Jungkook di posisi sebelumnya.

Yoongi belum pernah merasa sangat takut seperti ini. Dan ini semua karena anak kecil yang mengaku malaikat bernama Jungkook mengatakan jika ia akan membawa nyawa Hoseok.

Yoongi berjalan dengan tergesa menintari setiap sudut rumah Hoseok. Dan jantungnya berdetak tak teratur saat kebaradaan Hoseok nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya. Nafas Yoongi memburu, ia tidak tau lagi harus mencari Hoseok dimana.

Tepat saat itu ponselnya bergetar. Karena sedang dilanda kekhawatiran, Yoongi langsung mengangkatnya. Suara ibu Hoseok terdengar dari sebrang sana, bergetar dan terisak. Perasaan Yoongi semakin memburuk.

Dan dengan berlari, Yoongi meninggalkan rumah Hoseok untuk pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak pernah ia terlintas diotaknya.

" _Yoongi-ya.. Ke rumah sakitlah sekarang. Hoseok, dia masuk unit gawat darurat._ "

.

.

.

Ibu Hoseok langsung memeluk Yoongi sesaat dirinya sampai di depan ruangan Hoseok dirawat. Tangisan wanita paruh baya itu membuat hati Yoongi mencelos. Tetapi ia mencoba menenangkan Ibu Hoseok, juga dirinya sendiri.

Berkata di dalam hati bahwa Hoseok baik-baik saja. Bahwa Jungkook tidak mengambil nyawa kekasihnya.

"besi kontruksi jatuh mengenainya, sekarang dia sedang di operasi. Mereka bilang Hoseok tidak mungkin selamat."

Dan dengan perkataan itu, Yoongi dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dunianya runtuh seketika. Matanya memanas, dan Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada ibu Hoseok.

"Hoseok baik-baik saja, dia akan selamat.." suara Yoongi bergetar.

Melihat ibu Hoseok yang menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yoongi terisak saat itu juga. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang.

"Jungkook! Dimana kau!"

Yoongi berteriak disetiap langkah kakinya. Matanya mengedar kesetiap penjuru rumah sakit untuk menemukan sesosok malaikat itu.

"Jungkook! Aku tau kau pasti masih disini!"

Yoongi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan para pengunjung rumah sakit yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. Ia terus berlari dan berlari.

Sampai dirinya berada di atap gedung rumah sakit. Matanya menemukan punggung bersayap Jungkook tengah membelakanginya.

Yoongi dengan tergesa menghampirinya, dan Jungkook yang merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya menoleh. Yoongi berdiri disana dengan wajah yang kacau. Wajahnya memerah dan air mata terus turun melewati pipinya.

Jungkook berekspetasi Yoongi akan memarahi meneriakinya. Tetapi nyatanya salah.

"tolong,"

Disana, Yoongi bersimpuh dengan berlinang air mata. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada dan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"kumohon, jangan bawa Hoseok pergi. Aku mencintainya,"

Yoongi terisak, ia merasa sangat kacau.

"kumohon hentikan, selamatkan Hoseok. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya."

Suara Hoseok yang memanggilnya terngianh begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Dan Yoongi semakin dibuat terisak. Senyuman Hoseok yang saat ia suka berputar di dalam pikirannya.

"jangan bawa Hoseok, kumohon."

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Dengan maniknya yang tajam menyaksikan bagaimana Yoongi terlihat sangat lemah dan kacau.

"hei,"

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Yoongi, berdiri di hadapannya dan Yoongi mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk daging panggang yang kau berikan."

Butuh berapa puluh detika ketika Yoongi menyadari maksud dari perataan Jungkook. Tentu hal itu membuat dirinya bingung.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook tersenyum.

"kau tau? Malaikat juga ditugaskan untuk berterima kasih kepada manusia."

Mata Yoongi mengerjap dan untuk keseperkian detika ia kembali tersadar. "apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melangkahkan menjauhi Yoongi, sayap hitamnya mengepak dengan sangat indah.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dari bahunya, tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, "mungkin karena rasa cintamu yang besar kepada Hoseok adalah alasan mengapa kau bisa melihatku."

Dan mata Yoongi melebar ketika Jungkook menghilang. Meninggalkan dengan bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan menghujani dirinya.

Jungkook pergi. Menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hatchim!"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Hoseok tengah mengusap hidungnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"uh, dingin sekali. Kapan musim dingin berakhir?"

Yoongi tertawa, menggeser duduknya pada kursi halte bis untuk semakin merapat pada Hoseok. Dan tentu Hoseok yang melihat itu menjadikan sebuah kesempatan untuk memeluk Yoongi dengan alasan agar tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Yoongi hanya membiarkannya. Lagipula ia menyukainya.

Operasi Hoseok berjalan lancar dan ia sembuh dengan luar biasa. Hanya empat hari menetap dirumah sakit, dan dirinya sudah boleh keluar dengan kondisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Ia sangat yakin jika ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Jungkook berikan. Jungkook sesosok malaikat dengan sayap hitam.

Tangan Yoongi ditarik oleh Hoseok, masih dengan posisi mereka yang berpelukan. Dan setelahnya Yoongi dapat merasakan suatu benda yang dingin melingkari jari manisnya.

Yoongi menjauhkan dirinya pada Hoseok lalu menatap jemarinya yang sekarang terhias dengan .

"aku membelinya hari itu," Hoseok kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"kau suka, _hyung_?"

Yoongi kembali memeluk Hoseok. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, Hoseok begitu mencintainya, sama halnya dengan Yoongi.

"aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih." Hoseok tertawa pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, menatap kearah langit yang terlihat sangat cerah. Bertanya-tanya apa Jungkook sedang melihatnya dari atas sana?

Yoongi ingin mengucapkan beribu ucapan terima kasih untuknya.

.

"Hoseok, kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"tentu saja."

"ini cerita, tentang keajaiban yang diberikan oleh seorang malaikat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

Selesaaiii

Ternyata nyuri waktu buat ngetik beberapa baris aja kayanya susah banget pas lagi uts ㅠㅠ

Pengawasannya ketat/? Orang tuaku is always watching

Udah gitu aja, aku mau selesain UTS dulu :")

Trus setelah itu mau fieldtrip dan kayanya bakal jarang update lagi huahahahahaha

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

\- _**minyunghei**_


	19. Morning Kiss

Hanya sebuah cerita dimana Hoseok berusaha mendapatkan ciuman pagi dari kekasihnya.

 **Morning Kiss**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang hari sabtu, dan Yoongi terbangun di jam tujuh pagi karena sebuah ketukan berisik yang berasal dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Yoongi berjalan malas dan membuka gorden hanya untuk menampilkan seorang pemuda berdiri di teras balkonnya dengan senyuman berbentuk hati tengah menggigit tangkai bunga mawar merah.

Yoongi mengerjap sebentar, beberapa menit kemudian baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnyalah yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hoseok.."

Yang dipanggil Hoseok hanya menaik turunkan alisnya, masih menggigit tangkai bunga mawar. Yoongi dengan malas membuka pintu kaca yang terhubung ke teras balkon kamarnya. Hoseok tersenyum, menyambut Yoongi dengan menarik pinggangnya lembut.

"selamat pagi, putri tidurku." agak kesusahan berbicara dengan menggigit tangkai bunga, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dari deretan gigi kekasihnya.

Hoseok semakin tersenyum senang. Ia mengusapkan hidung mereka bersamaan karena gemas. "untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya."

Yoongi tersenyum, tetapi ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hoseok saat kekasihnya semakin mendekat. "menjauh, aku mau cuci muka."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, mengekori Yoongi dari belakang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Yoongi sendiri hanya membiarkan Hoseok berbicara dengan berisik di belakangnya. Sambil mencuci wajahnya, Hoseok bertanya dengan lengan yang melingkar di perut Yoongi dari belakang.

" _morning-kiss_ untukku?" dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya jengah, mengambil handuk kecil terlebih dahulu untuk mengeringkan wajah basahnya. "jadi, hanya untuk itu kau kemari?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

Hoseok menumpukan dagunya di pundak Yoongi, menatap sang kekasih melalui cermin di hadapannya. "faktanya, jika kau memberikanku satu kecupan di pagi hari, jangka waktu hidupku akan lebih panjang satu tahun."

Yoongi tertawa lepas saat itu juga, dan setelahnya menyikut perut Hoseok dengan sikunya. Fakta yang Hoseok buat-buat ini sungguh manis, tapi Yoongi tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis di pagi hari. Kepalanya menggeleng dan ia membalas tatapan Hoseok dari cermin.

"faktanya, Min Yoongi hanya memberikan _morning-kiss_ sebulan sekali."

Hoseok menggerutu dengan kepala yang semakin tenggelam di perpotongan bahu Yoongi. Sebulan sekali? Itu artinya Hoseok tidak mendapatkan jatah dari Yoongi pagi ini. Pasalnya ia baru saja mendapatkannya kemarin (itu pun harus dengan sebuah paksaan).

"jahat," Hoseok mengusakkan keningnya di sisi leher Yoongi, membuat sang empu tertawa kegelian. Yoongi menjauhkan kepala Hoseok dengan paksaan, membuat kekasihnya mengerang tidak suka.

Yoongi meraih kembali setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sebelumnya ia letakan di atas kloset. Mengembalikannya kepada Hoseok seraya ia berjalan melewatinya. "lain kali bawa yang bewarna putih."

Dan dengan bisikan pelan dari Yoongi, senyuman Hoseok kembali terukir di wajahnya. Menata mawar merah itu pada vas kecil yang berada di kamar mandi dan mulai melesat keluar untuk kembali merecoki Yoongi sebelum ia mendapatkan kecupan paginya.

Hoseok menemukan Yoongi di dapur, tengah membuat teh hangat yang Hoseok pastikan rasanya tawar; mengingat Yoongi tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis dipagi hari.

Yoongi hanya membiarkan Hoseok kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Diam-diam tersenyum kecil dari balik cangkir atas perlakuan Hoseok. Setelah ia selesai dengan tehnya, Yoongi memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok.

Mendapati sang kekasih sekarang berada di hadapannya, Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ayo berikan aku satu disini." seraya jarinya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Yoongi terkekeh. "aku belum gosok gigi."

"aku tidak peduli."

Dan Yoongi dibuat kaget ketika Hoseok mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan Yoongi di atas _pantry_. Kedua lengan Yoongi refleks memeluk leher Hoseok, tanpa sadar juga menarik sang kekasih kedalam dekapannya.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dengan tawa pelan ketika Hoseok dengan sengaja meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Yoongi. "apa jika aku tidak memberimu apa yang kau mau, kau akan pulang kembali kerumahmu?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Hoseok gemas. Ia dengan sengaja menggigit bahu Yoongi lumayan keras yang menghasilkan sebuah pekikan keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Tetapi selanjutnya Hoseok harus meringis ketika Yoongi memukul pelipisnya.

"aduh~" Hoseok mengusap pelipisnya masih dengan bibir mengerucut. "tentu saja aku akan tetap menagih sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Yoongi menyentil kening Hoseok dan bergumam pelan tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Hoseok pagi ini. Tetapi kemudian Yoongi mengelus kening Hoseok dengan lembut, turun kebawah untuk mengelus tulang pipi Hoseok. Membuat sang empu menutup matanya untuk sekedar menikmati.

"hah~ sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, ya?"

Dan Hoseok membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang menangkup wajahnya, merendahkan kepalanya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Awalnya Hoseok hanya mengerjap, detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman Yoongi dengan lembut. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Yoongi ketika kekasihnya ingin melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"uh," Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi memerah, memutuskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Membuat tawa Hoseok menggema di dapur dan Yoongi mendecak kesal.

"kau puas 'kan?" dan tentu saja pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Hoseok.

Yoongi kembali memeluk Hoseok untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya. Hoseok semakin tertawa gemas dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pelipis Yoongi.

"mulai besok dan setiap hari, aku akan menagih apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan setiap pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok itu boyfriend material banget, percayalah/?

Dan cerita ini adalah sedikit gambaranku tentang boyfie-hoseok uhhhhhh

Aku rela di halalin hoseok :"""

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	20. Troublemaker

Mari Hoseok ceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Min Yoongi

 **Inspired by: Olly Murs – Troublemaker**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali Hoseok bertemu dengan Min Yoongi adalah disebuah tempat makan cepat saji yang cukup terkenal. Hoseok melihat Yoongi sibuk berlalu lalang menanyakan pesanan setiap pelanggan yang berkunjung. Menebar senyuman tipis yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Dan Hoseok pikir itu sangat lucu.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi mendatangi mejanya. Hoseok tersenyum seraya menatapnya. Sedangkan Yoongi kembali membalas dengan senyuman paksanya itu.

"mau pesan apa?"

"beri aku air es saja."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Hoseok bingung. "air es saja?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Hoseok mengangguk mantap.

Maka Yoongi tidak perlu susah-susah lagi menulis di note kecil yang berada di tangannya. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok sesudah sebelumnya ia memberitahu Hoseok ia akan mengambilnya. Hoseok mengangguk, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda pucat itu yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Hoseok.

Yoongi kembali dengan segelas air es ditangannya. Berjalan menghampiri meja Hoseok. Tetapi belum sampai pada tujuannya, meja yang berada di seberang meja Hoseok melakukan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Yoongi berhenti melangkah dengan mata melebar.

Hoseok ikut melebarkan matanya kaget. Melihat salah seorang pemuda yang duduk disana menepuk keras bokong Yoongi disaat ia sedang berjalan tadi.

Hoseok menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Ya ampun, itu sangat memalukan.

Hoseok dapat melihat Yoongi yang berbalik menghadap meja sekumpulan para remaja itu. Menatap mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan tajam lalu setelahnya menumpahkan air es pesanan Hoseok di atas kepala sang tersangka.

"wow." Hoseok tertawa, menyukai bagaimana cara Yoongi membalas dendamnya.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang apik di wajah Yoongi, melihat pemuda itu memegap karena air es yang dingin mengenai ubun-ubun kepalanya. "spesial servis disini, tuan." Ujarnya.

Tetapi senyum kemenangan Yoongi harus luntur ketika ia melihat manajernya datang ke lokasi. Dengan gugup Yoongi mengumpati gelas kosong itu dibalik punggungnya. Menggigit bibirnya gugup ketika melihat raut wajah manajernya yang terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Habislah sudah karir seorang Min Yoongi.

"astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Min Yoong?!" Yoongi meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"mereka melecehkanku." Tentu saja Yoongi harus membela dirinya sendiri. dan Hoseok dari kejauhan terus mengulas senyuman bodoh.

"kau tau kita tidak boleh memperlakukan pelanggan seperti itu!"

"tapi mereka yang-"

"kau ku pecat!"

Hoseok melebarkan matanya lagi, mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat Yoongi dengan helaan nafas pasrah melepas apron yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu karena menjadi tontonan siang ini di tempat terkutuk ini. Tepat saat itu Yoongi melewati meja Hoseok, menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan Hoseok hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya Hoseok bertemu Yoongi adalah disebuah butik baju.

Hoseok datang menemani kakak perempuannya berbelanja baju. Tidak menyangka akan melihat Min Yoongi lagi disana. Sedang memakaikan baju pada sebuah manekin.

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tempat menunggu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Perkerjaan barunya. Hoseok terkekeh mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Ternyata ia cukup cepat juga mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan baru.

Dan Yoongi yang merasakan diperhatikan sedari tadi akhirnya menoleh kearah Hoseok. Dan matanya membelalak lucu ketika melihat Hoseok terduduk di kursi tunggu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi dengan senyuman penuh diwajahnya. Yoongi pun bingung bagaimana bisa ia mengingat wajah pemuda yang sama yang berada di tempat bekerjanya dulu. Apa ini takdir? Atau kebetulan yang sangat lucu?

Saking sibuknya menatap Hoseok, tangan Yoongi yang sebelumnya ingin mengambil topi yang berada di kepala manekin itu meleset kedepan. Membuat tubuhnya terjatuh kedepan dan menubruk manekin yang belum selesai ia pakaikan baju. Jatuh dan membuat beberapa bagian retak dan rusak.

"astaga." Yoongi dengan panik mengambil tangan menekin yang sempat terjatuh itu untuk kemabli ia pasangkan kembali pada tempat semula. Tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil dan malah membuat tangan manekinnya kembali terjatuh dan retak di beberapa bagian.

Hoseok menahan tawanya. Si pembuat masalah mulai beraksi lagi.

Yoongi terlihat panik ketika atasannya datang menghampiri dengan kedua lengan yang bersidekap di depan dada dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Min Yoongi?" dan seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"y-ya?" Yoongi berusaha terlihat polos, lugu dan seperti tidak mengetahui apa pun. Tetapi nyatanya suara yang dikeluarkannya terbata dan hancurlah ia.

"ini manekin yang kedelapan yang kau rusak." Yoongi meneguk liurnya susah payah.

"jangan kembali lagi kesini besok." Dan Yoongi sudah memprediksikan perkataan semacam ini terlontar kembali.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Yoongi keluar dari ruangan pegawai dengan tas punggung ditangannya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi berjalan melewati Hoseok, dan Hoseok kemabali melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

Yoongi mengerjap dan langsung melesat pergi saat itu juga.

Dan Hoseok pikir itu sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketiga kalinya Hoseok bertemu dengan Min Yoongi adalah disebuah klub malam.

Tidak, kali ini Yoongi tidak bekerja di sana. Ia hanya berpegian dengan beberapa temannya. Sama halnya dengan Hoseok.

Dan Hoseok menemukan Yoongi ketika ia baru selesai memesan minum pada seorang bartender. Yoongi memasuki klub malam ini dengan pandangan takjub dan Hoseok dan pastikan ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi berkunjung ketempat ini.

Yoongi dan beberapa temannya berbincang. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang tertawa dengan lepas. Membuat Hoseok tanpa sadar ikut tertawa pelan. Kenapa pemuda pucat itu sangat menggemaskan?

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi klub, dan matanya terfous pada seorang pemuda yang familiar tengah duduk di bar sedang menatap kearahnya.

Yoongi terbatuk karena ya ampun, ia bertemu lagi dengan pria berwajah panjang dari kejauhan terkekeh meliahat reaksi Yoongi saat ia pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Hoseok.

Yoongi dengan tergesa membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tatapan Hoseok.

Tanpa sadar ada seorang pelayan sedang berada di belakangnya sedang membawa minuman diatas sebuah nampan.

Dan Hoseok tertawa lepas ketika melihat Yoongi membuat keributan, lagi. Ia menabrak si pelayan dan pelayan itu tersungkur kebelakang karena gerakan refleks Yoongi cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terhempas. Suara pecahan beling membuat orang-orang menatap kearah sang pelaku pembuat masalah.

Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Yoongi ketika salah seorang bodyguard ingin mendatanginya. Menarik tangan Yoongi bahkan sebelum Yoongi menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"halo, kita bertemu lagi." Hoseok membawa Yoongi keluar klub untuk menghindari para bodyguard yang mencari Yoongi, si pembuat masalah.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Hoseok dengan sebuah kerutan didahi. "kenapa kita selalu bertemu?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Hoseok tersenyum sangat lebar. Saat menyadari bahwa kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan, Hoseok mengeratkan genggamannya.

"kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah ketika menatapku?"

Rasanya Yoongi ingin meninju wajah Hoseok yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu. Ingin juga mengelak tentang apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya; walaupun Yoongi akui itu ada benarnya juga.

"aku tidak tahu," yoongi melirik pada kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan. "eum, lepaskan tanganmu." Dan berusaha menghempaskannya walaupun di dalam hati ia sangat menyukai bagaiman jemari mereka bertautan dengan sangat pas.

Hoseok dengan gemas mengusak rambut Yoongi. "kau menggemaskan, aku tertarik padamu pad pandangan pertama."

Yoongi tersedak tanpa sebab. Mendapat sebuah tepukan di punggungnya karena itu.

"jadi," Hoseok berjalan selangkah lebih mendekat kearah Yoongi. Sekarang menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

"mau jadi kekasihku, _Troublemaker_?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

Ini lebih terinspirasi sama video klipnya sih ya,

Cuma diketik satu jam, jadi pasti banyak kekurangannya azzz -_-

Udah itu aja,

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	21. I Could Be Him

Kau bilang kau merindukannya, maka aku bisa menggantikannya.

 **I Could Be Him**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menyapukan helaian poni Hoseok kebelakang telinganya. Menatap wajah tenang Hoseok yang sudah terlelap adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Karena wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan polos, seakan tidak memikirkan dunia yang kejam dan keras.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di keningnya. Lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan kamar _room mate_ -nya ini dengan perlahan. Tidak ingin membuat Hoseok terganggu.

Setelah Yoongi sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah buku yang selalu ia baca setiap malam, setiap Hoseok sudah terlelap.

Yoongi selalu membuka buku itu dengan hati yang terenyuh sakit. Membaca setiap deretan kata per kata dengan susah payah menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. Menyimak baik-baik pesan yang dititipkan oleh orang yang paling disayanginya untuk selalu ia lakukan.

 **Hoseok menyukai nasi goreng dengan** _ **Kimchi**_ **di dalamnya. Kupikir kau harus membuatnya setiap sarapan, Hoseok akan sangat menyukainya,** _ **Hyung**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, kau sakit, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi berdecak malas sambil terus memotong _Kimchi_ menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Hoseok berdiri disampingnya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yoongi memang jarang bangun pagi dan sekarang apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini benar-benar sesuatu yang langka.

"Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang baik hari ini. sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan nikmati hasilnya."

Hoseok menurut untuk menutup mulutnya dan ia menunggu Yoongi selesai dengan masakannya di kursi meja makan. Keningnya sedari tadi bertaut bingung dengan keanehan Yoongi pagi ini. tapi Hoseok sendiri tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau sedang membuat apa _, Hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan suara yang pelan. "nasi goreng dengan _Kimchi_."

Walaupun tidak menatap Hoseok, Yoongi dapat merasakan bagaimana senyuman Hoseok luntur dan dirinya termenung setelahnya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya, rasanya ia ingin menarik perkataannya karena telah membuat Hoseok mengingat beberapa kejadian yang mungkin bisa menyayat hatinya.

Tapi Yoongi berusaha untuk membuat Hoseok melupakannya. "Jangan protes dengan rasanya, oke? Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku dengan suka rela membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Yoongi menaruh sepiring sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan. Hoseok tersentak dari lamunannya dan ia memberikan Yoongi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terlihat sangat palsu.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hoseok sangat menyukai menonton film di malam hari** _ **, Hyung**_ **! Aku harap kau bisa menemaninya menonton film saat ini juga. Jangan membuat Hoseok kesepian.**

Seperti itulah deretan kata yang tertulis di buku itu. Seperti sebuah perintah mutlak, Yoongi langsung menutup buku itu untuk mencari beberapa film koleksinya yang menurutnya bisa ditonton Hoseok. Mengingat ia tidak menyukai film _Horror_.

Dan Yoongi berakhir di kamar Hoseok. Membiarkan Hoseok menyiapkan karpet senyaman mungkin dan Yoongi masih sibuk memilih film apa yang harus mereka tonton malam ini.

"Semua sudah siap, Yoongi- _hyung_! Nah, kau sudah memilih filmnya?" Hoseok mengambil sebuah bantal dari atas ranjangnya. Memeluknya dengan erat sambil menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

"Eum," Yoongi menimang dua buah kaset film _Disney_ di tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan _Finding Nemo_?"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Hoseok, Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Hoseok?"

"Oh! Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak menonton film itu." Dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Yoongi sempat berpikir untuk mengganti tontonan mereka ini. Tetapi suara Hoseok yang sudah memanggilnya untuk segera memulai filmnya membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memasukan kaset itu kedalam _DVD Player_ terlebih dahulu setelah itu merangkak untuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hoseok.

.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, walaupun pemuda ini sedang tertawa, tapi Yoongi bisa melihat kesedihan di sorot matanya. Membuat Yoongi berpikir mengapa dirinya itu sangat bodoh? Kenapa Hoseok tidak mau terbuka padanya? Kenapa Hoseok tidak mau menangis di hadapannya? Kenapa Hoseok selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya?

Kenapa Hoseok tidak pernah melihatnya?

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Hoseok disampingnya. "Aku ingin menjadi Dory."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa?"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, memainkan botol _cola_ yang berada di genggamannya. "Agar aku dengan mudah melupakan segala sesuatu yang kuingat."

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara Dory yang meneriaki nama Nemo di layar kaca. Yoongi mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hoseok. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya, Hoseok ingin melupakan lukanya. Yoongi mengerti.

"Tapi coba kau lihat lagi. Selupa apa pun dia, pada akhirnya Dory mengingatnya lagi, dengan sangat detail."

Hoseok tertawa. "Kau benar."

Dan Yoongi ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa masih ada Yoongi yang akan selalu disisnya, menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku mohon, jangan membuat Hoseok kesepian. Biarkan dia menangis, biarkan dia menangis dipelukanmu,** _ **Hyung**_ **. Beritahu Hoseok bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.**

Yoongi menemukan Hoseok duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Sudah waktunya makan malam dan Hoseok belum juga turun sedari tadi Yoongi memanggilnya. Jadi Yoongi berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Hoseok dan hanya berdiri disampingnya. Tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Hoseok menengok kearah Yoongi, tersenyum simpul dan setelahnya kembali menatap hamparan bintang yang berserakan di langit malam.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Yoongi bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau pikir, Taehyung sedang mengawasiku dari atas sana?"

Genggaman Yoongi pada besi pembatas mengerat. Nafasnya tercekat, ini pertama kalinya Hoseok menyebutkan nama Taehyung semenjak kejadian setahun yang lalu. Sejak Taehyung, kekasih Hoseok meninggal karena penyakit yang berserang ditubuhnya.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kacau, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yoongi tidak ingin bersedih, tetapi ia mengingat tulisan tangan Taehyung pada buku yang selalu dibacanya itu. Untuk selalu menemani Hoseok, untuk selalu berada disisi Hoseok disaat ia bersedih.

Yoongi menarik lengan Hoseok, memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi dengan erat. Mengusapkan kepal Hoseok dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, lebih baik kau lakukan sekarang."

Awalnya Hoseok hanya terdiam, tertawa pelan dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menangis. Tapi disaat Hoseok merasakan bahu Yoongi yang bergetar, dan juga kausnya yang basah, saat itulah pertahanan Hoseok hancur. Ia membalas pelukan Yoongi, meneyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Aku.. aku sangat merindukannya, _Hyung_."

 **Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **, tolong buat Hoseok kembali bahagia.**

"Kenapa Taehyung meninggalkanku secepat itu?"

 **Aku sudah tiada, aku tidak bisa menemaninya lagi.**

"Bahkan di hembusan nafas terakhirnya aku tidak berada disisinya. Bodoh!"

 **Hilangkan semua luka di hatinya,** _ **Hyung**_ **.**

"Hoseok, hentikan.."

 **Jangan buat Hoseok menangisiku lagi.**

"Aku merindukannya- hiks."

 _ **Hyung**_ **, cintailah Hoseok seperti aku mencintainya.**

"Hoseok, Taehyung sangat mencintaimu. Pasti dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

 **Aku titipkan Hoseok padamu.**

"Dan, aku juga mencintaimu.. kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

 **Tertanda, Kim Taehyung.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_! Astaga, kenapa lama sekali?"

Yoongi mendengus dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencari sepatunya diantara rak yang tersusun rapi. Hoseok sudah menunggunya di depan pintu utama, dengan berkacak pinggang. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yoongi datang dengan sebuah syal rajut ditangannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, syalmu sampai tertinggal." Yoongi melemparnya dan dengan refleks bagus Hoseok mengambilnya. Hoseok terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Terima kasih."

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum di balik syalnya. Dengan langkah beriringan, mereka berjalan menuju pemakaman kota di akhir bulan Desember. Sekarang ulang tahun Taehyung, dan tentu saja mereka akan mengunjunginya.

"Tanganmu tidak dingin? Kau tidak memakai sarung tangan, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku bisa menghangatkannya." kedua tangannya bertemu dan Yoongi menggesekkannya.

"Jangan keras kepala," Hoseok dengan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi, memakaikan satu sarung tangannya untuk Yoongi. Dengan tangan yang tidak diselimuti sarung tangan, Hoseok menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja padahal jantungnya terpompa dengan kencang. "Begini lebih baik 'kan?" dan Yoongi mengutuk senyuman penuh Hoseok yang berbentuk hati itu.

" _Aku, mencintaimu Hoseok,"_

Tidak apa, Yoongi pikir ini lebih dari cukup.

" _Maafkan aku,_ Hyung _. Aku tidak bisa, aku masih mencintai Taehyung."_

Tidak apa, Hoseok bukan miliknya.

" _Aku mengerti. Tapi biarkan aku selalu berada disisimu."_

Karena Yoongi masih bisa menjaganya setiap saat. Yoongi masih bisa melihat senyumannya setiap hari. Mendengar tawanya. Walaupun Hoseok bukan miliknya, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Tidak apa.

Yoongi tersenyum, mengeratkan genggamannya tangannya.

Yoongi ingin memberitahu Taehyung bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi Hoseok. Seperti permintaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

.

.

In the mood for angst/?

Ini sad ending lho ya, mereka ga jadian/?

Mood-ku lagi naik turun dan sekarang berada di posisi pms/? Bawaannya pengen marah-marah tapi gatau mau marahin apa. Apasih -_-

Oke ini ga penting..

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	22. 3 am

Its three in the morning and I woke up missing you

 **3 a.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang menurutnya tidak bisa disebut juga dengan mimpi buruk. Ia mengecek jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya dan menghela nafas ketika jarum pendek menunjukkan angka tiga, pagi.

Niatnya Yoongi ingin kembali tidur, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk lagi. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi sebenarnya. Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk bermain dengan ponselnya yang berada di samping bantal tidurnya, mendesis ketika cahaya dari ponselnya hampir membutakan matanya.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya ketika menangkap satu pesan yang belum terbaca.

Dari Hoseok.

 _ **From Jung Hobi, yesterday**_

 **[** _ **Hyung**_ **? Sudah tidur, ya? ]**

 **[ Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **? ]**

 **[ :( ]**

 **[ Kalau begitu selamat malam Yoongi-** _ **hyung**_ **, aku mencintaimu :* ]**

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Yoongi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ia baru teringat jika semalam ia tertidur ketika Hoseok dan dirinya tengah berbalas pesan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merindukan kekasihnya ini. dan sebuah ide gila melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Lantas jemari Yoongi menari di atas layar ponselnya.

 _ **Mini Yoong, today**_

 **[ Hobi ]**

 **[ Selamat pagi ]**

 **[ Bersyukurlah kau mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dariku ]**

 **[ Aku bertaruh kau sedang membuat air terjun di bantalmu ]**

 **[ Ew ]**

 **[ Hmm ]**

 **[ Aku merindukanmu ]**

Yoongi langsung melempar ponselnya dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan dengan wajah yang memerah. Mengutuk di dalam hai ketika pesannya telah terkirim dengan selamat sampai ponsel Hoseok.

"Tenang Yoongi, Hoseok pasti sedang tidur sekarang." Yoongi mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Ya, Hoseok pasti sedang tidur sekarang."

Cukup puas dengan pemikiran positifnya, Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan ia butuh membasahinya sekarang juga.

Baru saja Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, ponselnya bergetar dan seumur hidupnya Yoongi tidak pernah merasa sepanik saat ini.

Apa itu Hoseok? Tidak mungkin!

Ada pesan masuk, astaga. Yoongi tidak ingin membacanya tetapi ia penasaran juga. Apa itu benar Hoseok? Apa itu operator?

Dengan tangan yang ragu, Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar.

 _ **From Jung Hobi, today**_

 **[ O M G ]**

 **[ YOONGI-** _ **HYUNG**_ **, KAU SEHAT? ]**

Rasanya Yoongi ingin melemparkan granat kerumah Hoseok sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar menyesali telah mengirim pesan untuk Hoseok pagi ini.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin membalasnya, Hoseok lebih dulu menelponnya.

"Haloㅡ"

" _YOONGI-HYUNG!"_

Yoongi berdecak sebal. "Berisik, kecilkan suaramu."

" _Wow, kau baru bangun, ya? Suaramu masih terdengar sangat seksi."_

"Aku bersumpah akan menendangmu nanti."

" _Nanti? Kapan? Kau benar-benar merindukanku, hyung?"_

Yoongi dapat mendengar nada menggoda dari sebrang sana dan Yoongi tahu pasti Hoseok akan mengungkit pesan terkutuknya itu.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hoseok mendecak. _"Hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"Kau belum tidur?" tentu saja Yoongi tidak ingin menjawabnya.

" _Aku terbangun karena memimpikanmu, sampai-sampai aku harus mengurusnya di kamar mandi sendirian dan_ _ㅡ"_

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

Yoongi benar-benar memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Hoseok. Apa-apaan perkataannya itu? Mimpi basah begitu? Sial.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan membawa ponsel bersamanya untuk menuju dapur. Masih berharap untuk Hoseok kembali menghubunginya atau Yoongi akan benar-benar tenggelam karena rindu dengan kekasih bodohnya itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Hoseok belum juga menelponnya. Membuat Yonngi kesal setengah mati karena ya ampun; tidak mungkin Yoongi menelponnya lebih dulu. Tidak, mungkin nanti.

Yoongi meneguk habis air minerlanya yang ketiga ketika ponselnya bergetar dua kali, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Hoseok dan jika ia mengirim pesan hanya untuk memberitahu Yoongi bahwa ia mengantuk, habislah kekasihnya ini besok.

 _ **From Jung Hobi, today**_

 **[ Buka pintunya, aku kedinginan :( ]**

"Ap- tidak mungkin!"

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan langkahnya untuk berjalan santai, tungkainya membawanya cepat menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang langsung terhiasi senyuman manis.

Setelah membuka pintunya dengan buru-buru, Yoongi langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan dingin dari Hoseok.

"Uh, aku bisa mati kedinginan."

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya, maka ia langsung membalas pelukan Hoseok dan membawa masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan posisi seperti itu.

Setelah menutup pintu, Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Menelaah Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah dan terkekeh ketika melihat Hoseok masih memakai piyama dengan berlapis jaket kulit hitam miliknya.

"Kenapa harus susah payah kesini? Ini jam tiga pagi, Hoseok."

Hoseok dengan acuh mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia kembali memberikan Yoongi sebuah pelukan yang erat. Menggoyangkan tubuh didalam dekapannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau bilang, kau merindukanku."

Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus lembut surai Hoseok sebagai penghargaan atas perjuangannya. Hoseok memang yang terbaik.

Hoseok menarik tubuhnya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Yoongi.

"Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku juga merindukanmu?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

Hoseok tersenyum; senyuman berbentuk hati yang sangat Yoongi sukai. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Yoongi, membawa kembali senyuman Yoongi yang sempat hilang. Setelahnya Hoseok dengan gemas mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_."

.

Koreksi untuk hari ini; Yoongi tidak menyesali mengirim pesan untuk Hoseok pada jam tiga pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

Cuma mau bawa ini, back to hiatus

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	23. Life Saver

Ada laba-laba di kamar mandi, dan Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menghampiri tetangganya.

 **Life Saver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Melihat pemuda yang selalu duduk di meja nomor tiga akhirnya datang juga. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu membawa dua buah komik dan membacanya dengan santai. Yoongi akan selalu merapikan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri pemuda itu.

" _Iced Americano_?"

Suara Yoongi berhasil membuat pemuda itu terfokus pada dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ya, seperti biasa tambahkan gula sedikit."

Maka Yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menulis pesanan pemuda ini pada note kecilnya.

"Baklah, tunggu lima menit saja."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi. Yoongi dengan cepat berlari kearah Seokjin yang bertugas meracik kopi. Berkata pesanan yang satu ini harus cepat jadi, tidak pakai lama. Dan Seokjin mencibir, ia tahu siapa pemuda itu yang selalu Yoongi tunggu tiap hari.

.

.

"Kau sangat menyukainya tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya."

Seokjin berujar disaat dirinya telah selesai mengangkat semua kursi ke atas meja. Menatap Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

Yoongi menumpukan sikunya diatas tongkat pel, mulutnya mendecak. "Belum waktunya, aku tidak mau terburu-buru."

Di sisi lain, Jungkook yang tengah menghitung uang ikut menyudutkan Yoongi. "Terburu-buru apanya? Kau bahkan sudah memperhatikannya sebulan lebih dan belum bisa berbincang lebih dari bertanya ' _Iced Americano_?', psh."

"Hey," Yoongi mengangkat tongkat pelnya, menunjuk Jungkook menggunakan benda itu. "Aku tidak mau jika dia merasa terganggu."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengambil lap kotor di atas meja untuk ia cuci di dapur. "Hanya menanyakan namanya saja, astaga. Apa sesulit itu?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar juga yang dikatakan Seokjin.

" _Hyung_ , besok aku ingin kau sudah tahu namanya dan mungkin lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa mendapatkan nomornya."

"Diam bocah. Urusi saja dulu uang itu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengunci pintu apartemennya ketika ia selesai melepas sepatu. Berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah kamarnya. Badannya sudah lengket semua jadi Yoongi segera mengambil piyama tidurnya dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Yoongi ingin segera mandi dengan air dingin atau mungkin menambahkan _bath bomb_ di dalamnya?

Tidak ada _bath bomb_ , Yoongi lupa jika kemarin ia telah memakainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Baru berjalan dua langkah dan ia membeku di tempat.

Di sana, tepat di dalam _bath tub_ -nya. Ada seekor laba-laba berukuran besar yang dengan tenangnya berdiam diri disana.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah, tangannya bergetar hebat dan dengan langkah cepat ia langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan dentuman kencang.

"Astaga.." nafas Yoongi memburu. Ia paling benci dengan laba-laba. Dan sekalinya ia melihat serangga itu, ukurannya bisa saja melebihi laba-laba pada ukuran wajarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi." Yoongi bermonolog dan rasanya ia bisa saja menangis sekarang. Tidak mungkin jika Yoongi yang harus menangkapnya.

Tidak. Mungkin.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran sofa. Memutar otak untuk memikirkan cara efektif yang bisa ia gunakan, cara yang lebih baik dan tentu saja tanpa melibatkan dirinya di dalam sana.

Oh, tentu saja meminta bantuan seseorang.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan ragu. Oke, ia sudah berada di depan apartemen tetangganya, yang berada tepat disamping apartemennya. Dan sekarang hampir tengah malam, Yoongi mendatangi tetangganya yang bahkan tidak ia kenali untuk memintanya menangkap seekor laba-laba.

Huh, ini ide yang buruk.

Tetapi Yoongi tetap tidak mau menangkapnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Yoongi ingin mandi. Jadi ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

Percobaan kedua kalinya dan belum juga membuahkan jawaban dari pemilik apartemen. Yoongi menghela nafas pasrah, pasti tetangganya ini sudah tidur.

Hampir saja Yoongi meninggalkan tempat itu sampai ketika ia mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka dan harapannya melambung tinggi.

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi terpaku ditempatnya.

"Eh? Kau pelayan di _Felice Coffee_ itu 'kan?"

Mulut Yoongi terbuka sedikit, matanya bahkan tidak berkedip disaat melihat pemuda yang di kaguminya selama sebulan lebih itu berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa mengenakan baju atasan dengan rambut yang berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan otot perutnya yang terbentuk itu.

Apa Yoongi menemukan _Jackpot_?

Yoongi tersadar ketika pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ia berdehem lalu mengalihkan fokusnya dari pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ma-maaf mengganggumu tengah malam seperti ini." Yoongi berusaha tersenyum. Dan ia bisa mati ditempat ketika pemuda itu membalas senyumannya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Dan sepertinya kau butuh bantuan?"

Oh, Yoongi baru teringat tujuan awalnya mendatangi tetangganya ini.

"Uh, di- di kamar mandiku.. Uh,"

Tidak, ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Ada laba-laba di kamar mandiku dan aku tidak mungkin menangkapnya karena aku takut."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam hati dan menunggu respon dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak apa jika ia tertawa, Yoongi tahu itu adalah alasan yang sangat konyol.

Tetapi pemuda itu mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Ah, aku mengerti."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya satu dua kali, menanti perkataan selanjutnya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membantumu."

Apa Tuhan telah memberkatinya?

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Setelah bertanya, Yoongi segera menggigit lidahnya. Menatap pemuda yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan berharap.

"Jung Hoseok, dan namamu Min Yoongi. Benar?"

Yoongi bisa benar-benar mati ditempat sekarang. Mati karena bahagia, tentu saja alasannya karena pemuda yang ternyata namanya Jung Hoseok itu sudah mengetahui namanya lebih dulu.

Yoongi mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya ikut masuk dan menutup pintu utama. Hoseok langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi Yoongi, dengan sebuah toples selai yang sudah kosong di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mengambilnya dengan itu?" Yoongi menunjuk toples yang Hoseok pegang. Dan Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memasukannya kedalam sini, dan mungkin memberinya untuk kucing liar yang selalu kutemui di taman."

Oke, Hoseok sedikit aneh tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kekaguman Yoongi padanya.

Hoseok sudah bersiap membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Yoongi mengamankan dirinya di balik punggung Hoseok. Sial, ia harus bertemu lagi dengan serangga menjijikkan itu.

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi menahan nafasnya. Berjalan mengikuti langkah pelan Hoseok dari belakang dan sedikit mengintip dari balik punggung Hoseok.

"Aku tidak melihat laba-laba di sekitar sini."

"Apa?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok bingung, sedangkan yang ditatap mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu. Maka Yoongi dengan gerakan yang cepat menghampiri _bath tub_ -nya dan benar saja kata Hoseok; laba-laba itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Tapi, aku melihatnya di sini! Tidak mungkinkau tidak melihatnya di saat laba-laba itu sebesar telapak tanganmu!"

Hoseok menatap telapak tangannya, lalu menatap Yoongi lagi. "Kau yakin? Uh, atau mungkin kau terlalu lelah dan- kau tahu? Berhalusinasi?"

"Aku sangat yakin!"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Yoongi dan Hoseok masih bertatapan. Dan seketika Yoongi menyadari sesuatu; bagaimana jika Hoseok menganggapnya gila? Orang aneh? Dan orang yang tidak mau lagi ia temui? Bagaimana ini?

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya. Atau yang dikatakan Hoseok itu benar, ia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Hey, kau tidak apa?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan Hoseok mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berakhir di ruang tengah dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Hoseok. Aku rasa kau benar, aku hanya kelelahan. Dan terima kasih telah berbaik hati untuk menolongku." Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dalam hati berpikir bahwa Hoseok akan selamanya menganggap orang aneh.

Hoseok tidak menjawab perkataan Yoongi, bahkan ia tidak berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya. sampai beberapa menit berlalu Hoseok memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan.

"Atau mungkin, laba-laba itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandimu dan sekarang tengah berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Kepala Yoongi yang tadinya menunduk langsung ia angkat mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Oh, bahkan membayangkan seekor laba-laba besar berkeliaran di apartemennya lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau menakutiku."

Hoseok tersenyum, ia menengok kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. "Kita urusi saja ini besok, oke?"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Dan bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemenku sementara waktu? Sampai kita menemukan laba-laba itu?"

Mulut Yoongi terbuka, matanya berkedip tidak percaya. Menginap? Di apartemen Hoseok? Di apartemen pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya ini? Pemuda yang menjadi penyelamatnya? Oh, Yoongi harus bersyukur di setiap detiknya mulai sekarang.

Ternyata Tuhan memberkati laba-laba itu. Yoongi akan sangat berterima kasih pada serangga yang sangat dibenci itu mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

PLEASE EXCUSE MY LOVE FOR SOBI GUYS

Jangan heran kalau aku kebanyakan buat sobi ya, karena mereka adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik/?

Dan aku kepikiran untuk discontinue semua fanfic ku yang berchapter : Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu buntu buat lanjutin setiap hutangku, tapi ini juga belum pasti sih, mungkin akan ada yang aku lanjutin dan ada yang discontinue

Im so sorry :(

And thank you guys for reading this little shit/? I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	24. I Was Able To Eat Well

Desember adalah bulan favorit Hoseok diantara duabelas bulan lainnya. Kenapa?

 **I Was Able To Eat Well**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di dalam kelas yang mereka datangi untuk pemotretran _Season Greeting 2017._ Waktu istirahat telah berlalu mungkin sekitar limabelas menit yang lalu dan member yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yoongi sendiri berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tidur sebentar mungkin bagus juga.

Tetapi suara Hoseok yang tengah diwawancarai kali ini membuat Yoongi kembali membuka matanya. Disana Hoseok tengah tersenyum seperti biasa dan Yoongi yang melihatnya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai senyum Hoseok.

"Aku paling suka bulan Desember, sangat romantis."

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat dan ia menengok kearah Hoseok yang masih saja mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku pikir semua orang sangat bahagia di bulan Desember." Hoseok menambahkan dan selesai sampai situ ketika manajer memanggil untuk kembali mengambil foto.

.

.

.

Keadaan _Dorm_ terdengar sangat sepi dan sunyi. Waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul duabelas dini hari menjadi jawabannya. Tetapi Yoongi masih terbangun, diruang tengah dengan ponsel ditangannya. Bukan hal yang baru lagi ketika Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dan lebih memilih berdiam diri diruang tengah dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Langkah kaki ringan membuat Yoongi mneengok kesamping dan menemukan Hoseok dengan mata yang setengah terbuka berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eh? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada ponsel saat Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi.

Hoseok menguap dan ia segera menidurkan kepalanya di paha Yoongi sebagai bantalan. Empunya tidak mempersalahkan itu, malah Yoongi meletakan ponselnya untuk mengusap lembut helaian rambut Hoseok.

"Terbangun?" pertanyaan Yoongi hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Hoseok dan setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening.

Hoseok mungkin akan segera berlayar ke alam mimpinya kembali, terima kasih pada usapan lembut Yoongi di rambutnya. Tetapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yoongi membuat Hoseok membuka matanya dengan sorot kebingungan.

" _Interview_ -mu tadi," jeda sebentar karena Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau menyukai bulan Desember?"

Hoseok bergumam tidak mengerti dan setelahnya ia menundukkan dirinya menghadap Yoongi. Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Hoseok memegap dengan dramatis.

"Ka-kau tidak mengingatnya? Aku merasa terkhianati."

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya melihat bagaimana Hoseok pura-pura menangis dan meremas baju dibagian dadanya. Langsung saja ia memukul lengan Hoseok dan berkata untuk tidak bercanda sekarang.

"Aku serius, Hobi."

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan menggemaskan itu. Ia merubah posisinya untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, matanya menerawang ke atas langit-langit ruang tengah masih dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Pertama kali kita bertemu di bulan Desember?"

Oh.

"Disaat yang lain pulang ke kampung halaman, termasuk dirimu, dan aku hanya sendirian di _Dorm_ tanpa seorangpun. Kau kembali dengan ayam goreng dan berkata bahwa kau tidak mau aku kesepian."

Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dengan binar kekaguman. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Yoongi melupakan bulan bersejarah itu.

Melihat Yoongi yang terdiam membuat Hoseok kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bulan Desember dengan Min Yoongi yang baik hati."

Tangan Hoseok terangkat untuk mengusap lembut belah pipi Yoongi yang bersemu hangat.

"Bulan Desember, bersama Min Yoongi, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Tangan Hoseok berpindah untuk menarik tubuh Yoongi untuk berada didalam dekapannya. Di malam yang dingin seperti sekarang, pelukan hangat Hoseok ternyata sangat nyaman dan hampir saja membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Hoseok mengambil ponselnya yang terabaikan sebelumnya. Membuka aplikasi musik dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, senyuman mengembang kembali di bibirnya dan Hoseok langsung menekan tombol _play_.

Yoongi mengendurkan pelukannya ketika ia mendengar suara fimiliar dari lagu yang Hoseok putarkan. Mereka saling berpandangan dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya pecah dalam tawa.

"Lagu ini, yang kau mainkan saat kita makan ayam goreng." Hoseok menjelaskan dan Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku mengingatnya."

 _Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised_  
 _It's just the moment, I was able to eat well_  
 _It wasn't like I was going to die_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Selesai dengan tidak bermutu :") dan kembali menaruh chapie baru di hopega collection, YEAY~~

Fix banget aku beneran hilang kemampuan menulis... atau mengetik/? disaat ada tugas untuk bikin 100 target dan love card, aku lebih memilih ngetik sobi okay masa depanku akan suram

But anyway, thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
